Harry makes friends
by colinot
Summary: Suite à un accident pendant son cours de potion, Harry se retrouve projeté au parc Japari. Mais où est ce parc Japari, où sont les humains, mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'une Amimale ? (il s'agit du tout premier cross-over hp/kemono friends du site.)
1. Chapitre 1 : Serval

**Petites précisions avant de commencer :**

 **-Ceci est ma quatrième fanfic (je ne compte pas les os).**

 **-Je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique donc il y aura des fautes, je m'en excuse par avance.**

 **-Disclamer : Harry Potter appartiens à J.K Rowling et ce, tout au long de cette fanfic. Idem pour Kemono Friends qui ne m'appartiens pas (je ne sais pas à qui ça appartiens).**

 **Pour l'histoire, Harry remplace le personnage de Cabas/kaban mais la trame principal reste celle de l'animé, et les chapitre seront découpé comme les épisodes. D'ailleurs je vous conseil de regarder l'animé. Certes les graphismes (entièrement en 3d) sont moches pour l'époque (début 2018), mais l'histoire est vraiment prenante, et je vous promets un bon moment si vous pouvez passer outre ses défauts.**

 **La version que j'ai vue a été traduite par des fans pour des fans et j'utiliserais les mêmes termes qu'eux. Exemple : le Luckybeast deviendra le Talismanimal, et faite bien la différence entre aNimale et aMimale.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 1 : Serval.

Harry tomba et se releva en toussant. "Neville, ne le prend pas mal. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais une potion avec toi. Neville ? Nev… Mais où est-ce que je suis ?"

Harry n'était de tout évidence plus à Poudlard. Au vu de son environnement actuel, il aurait dit qui se trouvait dans la savane africaine, mais il voyait au loin un volcan dont s'échappait des sortes de tours informes constitués d'énormes cubes en cristal, qui contredisait sa théorie.

"Pourquoi toujours moi ?" Maugréa Harry, en ayant prit la direction d'un arbre au loin pour avoir un peu d'ombre, vue qu'il était en plein soleil. Il avait bien ramassé un vieux chapeau troué qui trainait par terre, mais cela ne suffirait pas. "La première année Voldemort tente de me tuer en possédant Quirrell. La seconde, le basilic contrôlé par une version plus jeune de Voldemort. L'année dernière, pas de Voldemort, mais une armé de Détraqueur. Et cette année, alors que le trimestre n'a même pas commencé me voilà envoyé je ne sais où. Ah et il y a aussi l'attaque des mangemort à la coupe du monde. J'ai rien oublié ?" Demanda Harry à personne, vu qu'il était seul.

Il venait de mettre les pieds dans des hautes herbes. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention qu'il n'y ait pas une bête qui le morde ou le pique.

Il se concentra donc sur où il m'était les pieds. En faisant cela il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Du sol s'élevaient des particules multicolores grosses comme des petites pierres, et qui disparaissaient une fois une certaine hauteur atteinte. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son analyse, qu'un rire le sorti de ses pensées.

Le rire était jeune, voir enfantin, Harry entendait qu'on tournait autour de lui et de temps en temps, il voyait comme de la fourrure entre les haute herbe.

Harry voulus lancer un sort mais quelque chose lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le dos, avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre sort.

"Je t'ai attrapé !" Dit la fille qui avait renversé Harry.

Ce dernier la regarda médusé. Elle était d'à peu près son âge, et avait des cheveux mi-longs, couleur fauves avec une partie brunes qui formaient distinctement un 'M'. Elle portait un chemisier blanc sans manche, agrémenté d'un gros nœud papillon de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais avec des taches noires, faisant penser à la fourrure d'un gros félin. Harry put aussi distinguer du peu qu'il voyait, une jupe, et des gants qui remontaient jusqu'au dessus des coudes de la fille, et qui avaient les même motifs que le nœud papillon. Mais ce qui attira vraiment l'attention d'Harry, c'était les énormes oreilles qui se trouvaient au sommet du crane de la fille. Au début, il croyait que c'était un serre-tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie bouger.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry.

"Désolé." Dit la fille en se relevant. "J'adore jouer à chat. Toi, tu es un animal qui n'aime pas vraiment ça. N'est-ce pas ?"

Harry se releva. Au moins la fille n'avait pas l'air méchante, et si elle avait voulut lui faire du mal, elle l'aurait fait au moment de le plaquer au sol. Mais est-ce qu'elle l'avait traité d'animal ? Et puis maintenant qu'elle c'était relevée, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait une queue touffu, semblable à celle des chats, et quelle se balançait d'une manière qui indiquait qu'elle faisait parti de la fille et que ce n'était pas un accessoire.

Mais Harry avait plus urgent à débattre que l'allure de la fille.

"Où on est ?" Demanda-t-il.

"On est au parc Japari." Répondit la fille. "Je suis Serval et on est sur mon territoire."

"Serval ?" Dit Harry en réfléchissant. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque par, mais où ? Soudain, ça lui reviens, ça datait d'avant qu'il sache qu'il était un sorcier. Alors qu'il était au zoo avec les Dursley, il avait vus dans la zone des fauves, un groupe de félins deux fois plus grand qu'un chat domestique et avec de grandes oreilles. Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, car peu de temps après, il avait libéré un serpent avec de la magie accidentelle, et avait mit son cousin Dudley à la place dans le vivarium. "Tu veux dire comme l'animal ? Alors tes oreilles et ta queue… ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose t'étonne ?" Demanda Serval.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Serval lui posait d'autres questions.

"Et toi tu es une Amimale sans queue ni oreilles ?"

Harry se doutait que quand elle parlait d'oreilles, elle parlait d'oreilles animales car Serval avait deux paires d'oreilles. Une paire animale, et une paire humaine.

"Amimale ?" Demanda Harry. _Est-ce qu'elle parle des êtres comme elle ?_ Pensa Harry.

Serval l'ignora et continua ses questions.

"D'où tu viens et c'est où ton territoire ?"

"Euh… Je viens de Poudlard, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire où c'est par rapport à ici, car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais ici."

"Le sable étoilé d'hier à du te faire naître." Déclara Serval. "Hier le sable à jaillit de la montagne. Les environs en brille encore." Dit-elle en montrant les particules qu'Harry avait remarqué.

"Alors voyons qu'elle genre d'Amimale tu es." Dit Serval en examinant Harry. " Si tu as des ailes, tu es un oiseau." Déclara-t-elle en enlevant le chapeau qu'Harry avait ramassé. Mais elle le remit sur la tête d'Harry, visiblement déçu. Mais elle reprit rapidement un ton joyeux. "Si tu as une collerette, tu es un serpent." Lança-t-elle en regardant de plus près le cou d'Harry. "Ah, pas de collerette non plus ?" Dit-elle surprise.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le visage dépité de Serval.

"Pour ton information il existe des serpents sans collerette." Dit Harry. "Ensuite je ne suis pas une Amimale. Enfin je ne crois pas, mais dit moi si je me trompe. Une Amimale, est un animal qui a prit une apparence comme celle que nous avons ?"

"Oui." Confirma Serval. "Ça se produit quand du sable étoilé rentre en contacte avec un animal ou un poil d'animal."

"C'est bien ce qui me semblait." Déclara Harry. "Je ne suis pas un animal mais un humain."

"C'est quoi ?" Demanda Serval. Mais elle ne parlait pas du fait qu'Harry était humain, mais de la baguette qu'il avait dans sa main.

"C'est ma baguette." Répondit Harry.

"Baguette ? Baguette ! Baguette !" Répétait en boucle Serval, semblant apprécier la sonorité du mot.

"Sinon j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi, tu as une idée de où je pourrais trouver d'autre humain ?" Demanda Harry.

Serval secoua la tête négativement. "Le mieux c'est qu'on aille à la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'on trouve les réponses à toutes nos questions."

"C'est une très bonne piste." Dit Harry. "Je trouverais surement des humains là-bas. C'est dans qu'elle direction ?"

"Je vais t'accompagner. Allons-y baguette."

"Baguette ?" Demanda Harry surprit.

"Il te faut bien un nom." Expliqua Serval.

"Mais j'en ai déjà un. Je m'appelle Harry."

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient. Serval avait expliqué à Harry que la bibliothèque se trouvait après le territoire de la jungle, et que pour atteindre se dernier, il fallait qu'ils traversent d'abord le territoire de la savane où ils se trouvaient. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était relativement facile pour Serval qui avait gardé ses aptitudes animales en devenant humaine. Harry avait un peu plus de mal, mais il s'en sortait bien grâce à son expérience acquise lorsqu'il se faisait courser par Dudley et ses amis pour la 'chasse au Harry'. Harry leur avait souvent échappé en escaladant ou en se faufilant dans des endroits où Dudley et compagnie ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

En chemin ils croisèrent d'autres Amimales. Pour Harry une Amimale était comme un animagus. Sauf que là, c'était l'animal qui se transformait en humain et pas l'inverse, et la transformation était définitive et imparfaite, vue qui restait des parties animales, comme les oreilles de Serval.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand une créature bleu sorti de derrière un rochet. Elle ressemblait à un Pitiponk en plus petit, avec un gros œil unique au milieu, et son corps semblait être fait d'eau gazeuse.

"Serval, c'est quoi ça ?" Demanda Harry.

Serval se retourna, et un air paniqué apparut sur son visage.

"Recule." Ordonna-t-elle. "C'est un Céruléen."

Harry ne demanda pas ce qu'était un Céruléen et fit tout de suite un bon en arrière, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

Mais Serval s'en était déjà occuper. Sa main était devenu lumineuse et elle s'en était servit pour détruire une sorte de gemme que le Céruléen avait dans le dos.

Ce dernier éclata en plusieurs cubes de même taille et ces derniers se désintégrèrent en particules de sable étoilé.

"C'était un Céruléen." Expliqua Serval. "Il sont un peu dangereux, mais quand ils font cette taille je peux facilement m'en occuper d'un coup de griffes."

* * *

Après une longue marche, Serval décida qu'il était temps pour eux de faire une halte à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Harry était légèrement essoufflé, mais il avait connus pire. Serval, elle par contre, avait vraiment besoin de cette pause, car elle haletait comme un chien en plein soleil.

"Par un temps ensoleillé comme celui là il faut bien penser à s'hydrater. Je te montrerais un de mes abreuvoirs préférés plus tard." Déclara-t-elle, tout en étant à plat ventre à même le sol. "Si on était des Amimales-oiseaux, on y serait en quelque coups d'ailes." Se plaignit-elle.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des Amimales dangereux ?" Demanda Harry.

"Non." Répondit Serval essoufflée. "Il y en a qui sont parfois un peu ronchon, mais c'est tout. Mais par contre ne t'approche pas des Céruléens. Ici il ne devrait pas en avoir beaucoup, et en cas de problème, je n'aurais qu'à utilisé mes griffes."

"C'était quoi d'ailleurs ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?"

"C'est une technique Amimale." Expliqua Serval. Puis surprise elle demanda. "Tu as déjà reprit ton souffle ? On a beaucoup marché pourtant. Tu m'impressionnes. Tu es un animal génial."

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un animal, mais un humain."

* * *

Après une longue marche ils arrivèrent enfin à un point d'eau. Harry aurait put en invoquer avec sa magie, mais il ne connaissait ni la formule, ni le mouvement de baguette adéquat.

L'eau qu'il bu était incroyablement pure, et lui fit un bien fou. Serval était du même avis que lui, au point où ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire de contentement.

"N'empêche, c'est bizarre." Déclara Serval. "C'est désert aujourd'hui. Normalement il toujours foule ici."

"Qui est là ?" Demanda une femme qui sorti de sous l'eau en éclaboussant Harry et Serval au passage.

La femme en question devait avoir dans la trentaine. Elle portait ce qui semblait être une tenue de motard noir à bandes rouges, avec un décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine opulente, faisant rougir Harry. Ses cheveux longs avaient une couleur bizarre. À la racine ils étaient brun clair, presque gris, et ils se dégradaient pour prendre une teinte rouge vers les pointes.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas vous surprendre." Déclara la femme. "Je prenais mon bain."

"Salut Hippo." Dit Serval.

 _Hippo, comme Hippopotame ?_ Pensa Harry. _Autant la Serval humaine, ressemble à son équivalant animal. Autant là, c'est le jour et la nuit._

"Quel surprise de te voir Serval." Déclara Hippo. "C'est rare que tu viennes t'amuser ici."

"On fait juste une halte." La corrigea Serval. "On se rends au portail de la jungle. Dit, au fait. Il y a peu d'Amimales dans le coin aujourd'hui."

"Les Céruléen on débarqué en nombre, du coup tout le monde se cache." Expliqua Hippo. "Apparemment il y en a un gros au niveau du portail, soyez prudent."

Serval fanfaronna en disant qu'elle s'en occuperait comme le Céruléen de tout à l'heure. Mais Hippo vu claire dans son jeu, et comprit que ce n'était qu'un petit Céruléen.

"Au fait, qui est ton ami ?" Demanda Hippo.

"Je m'appelle Harry."

"Harry ? C'est la première fois que j'entends se nom."

"Harry n'est pas une Amimale mais un humain." Expliqua Serval. "On va à la bibliothèque pour savoir où on peut trouver d'autres humains."

Hippo avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'était un humain. "Est-ce que tu sais nager ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Pas très bien." Avoua Harry.

"Sais-tu voler ?" Continua Hippo.

"Avec un balai, je vole comme personne."

"Est-ce que tu cours vite ?"

"Pas aussi vite que Serval, mais je me débrouille quand il s'agit de fuir."

"Ce n'est pas très impressionnant." Déclara Hippo visiblement déçu. "Par contre laisse-moi t'expliquer l'une des règles du parc Japari. C'est de s'en sortir par soit même. Tu dois pouvoir assurer ta propre sécurité. Ne te repose pas trop sur Serval."

Harry avait reconnue le ton employé. C'était le même que celui que madame Weasley utilisait pour mettre en garde ses enfants.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Ne vous en faite pas, Hippo." Répondit Harry. "Je sais que j'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai plusieurs fois frôlé la mort et m'en suis sorti."

"Me voila rassuré. Mais si vous voyez le Céruléen, préférez la fuite, et si vous n'avez pas le choix, visez bien sa gemme." Recommanda Hippo.

Harry avait envi de répondre "Oui maman !". Ça ne lui arrivait qu'avec madame Weasley normalement.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du point d'eau, Hippo leur donnait de plus en plus de conseils, comme seules les mères poules savent en donner.

* * *

"On arrive bientôt au portail, regarde." Déclara Serval en montrant un panneau d'affichage.

Harry fut rassuré en voyant le panneau, car ce dernier était écrit dans sa langue maternelle. Certes ce n'était qu'un 'zone suivante', mais cela fit un bien fou à Harry, car il avait remarqué que Serval et lui parlaient une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'il comprenait et parlait instinctivement, un peu comme son Fourchelang.

Harry trouva d'ailleurs accroché au panneau, un distributeur de dépliant, et il eu la bonne surprise de voir que c'était une carte, et la mauvaise de voir qu'elle était écrite dans une langue qui n'était pas la seine, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lire.

"Hein, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Serval, en montrant la carte d'Harry. "Ça montre les différentes zones du parc. C'est génial ce truc, où tu l'as eu ?"

"Je l'ai prit dans le distributeur." Répondit simplement Harry.

Serval se mit alors à essayer de récupérer un dépliant. Mais elle s'acharnait à pousser le couvercle vers le bas, au lieu de le soulever. Pas de doute, c'était bien un animal avant.

Soudain un cri retenti. Serval et Harry, baguette au poing, se précipitèrent vers la source du cri.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à ce qui ressemblait à un petit poste frontière. Et Harry supposa que c'était le portail dont avait parlé Serval.

Au milieu de la route, se trouvait un Céruléen. Mais contrairement à celui qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt, celui-ci était gigantesque.

Il était sphérique, de la taille d'Hagrid, et son œil était encore plus large que leur propre tête. Il était muni de cinq tentacules, qui terminaient par une sorte de mâchoire semblable à celle d'un crocodile à chaque bout.

"Le cri de tout à l'heure, quelqu'un c'est peut-être fait manger." Déclara Serval "Faut que j'aille voir."

"Attend." Cria Harry. Mais c'était trop tard, Serval était déjà parti affronter le monstre. "Bon sang, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit réparti à Gryffondor."

Arrivé à mi chemin, Serval s'arrêta. "Je vois pas sa gemme." Dit-elle, alarmée.

Le Céruléen profita de sa surprise pour l'attaquer, mais Serval l'évita, et Harry put la rejoindre.

"Stupéfix." Cria Harry. Son sort atteignit bien sa cible. Mais au lieu de l'assommer, le Céruléen était juste légèrement sonné. Comme les trolls, il devait avoir une résistance naturelle à la magie. Mais Harry remarqua que la créature était attirée par la lumière de son sort.

Grâce à ses dons d'attrapeur Harry repéra rapidement la gemme.

"La gemme et dans son dos." Lança Harry à Serval. "Je vais détourner son attention, toi tu détruit la gemme."

Serval hocha de la tête, et Harry se mit à faire le tour du Céruléen en lançant des sorts colorés et en évitant les tentacules. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que d'éviter des Cognards.

Profitant de la distraction, Serval fit briller son bras et détruisit la gemme à l'aide de sa technique Amimale. Transformant le Céruléen en cube.

Dans un buisson non loin de là. Se cachait Hippo. Elle avait eu peur pour Serval, mais n'était pas intervenu, car à aucun moment ils n'avaient été en danger mortel.

"Drôle d'enfant. Pour finir c'est lui qui a sauvé Serval et pas l'inverse." Dit-elle. Avant de repartir, soulagée de voir que ses petits pouvaient se débrouiller sans maman.

"C'était impressionnant." Cria Serval. "Harry c'était quoi les trucs lumineux ?"

"De la magie." Dit Harry avec un sourire. Après tout, il ne risquait rien avec Serval. Vu qu'elle n'est pas moldue, il ne risquait pas d'enfreindre la loi du secret. Et même si c'était le cas, des sorciers viendraient pour régler la situation, et Harry pourrait alors leurs demander de l'aide. C'était donc tout bénef pour lui.

"DE LA MAGIE!?" Hurla Serval avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

"Fait attention à toi." Dit Serval.

"Toi aussi." Répondit Harry en s'éloignant.

Étant arrivé à la limite de son territoire, Serval avait dit à Harry qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas plus loin.

Harry était bien sûr triste de quitter sa nouvelle amie, mais il comprenait aussi que c'était dur d'être loin de chez soit. Et au moins il était content que le Céruléen n'ai fait aucune victime. L'Amimale ayant criée, s'était enfuis en voyant le monstre.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Harry n'allait pas tarder à chercher un coin où dormir à l'abri.

Il senti alors un choc dans son dos, et fut surprit en se retournant, de tomber sur…

"Serval ?"

Serval eu un petit rire gêné. "Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Alors j'ai décidé de t'accompagner encore un peu."

Harry se contenta de sourire. Et ils continuèrent leur route.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un panneau d'indicateur, qui n'indiquait quasiment plus rien, car la peinture c'était effacée avec le temps.

Harry métamorphosa deux pierres pour en faire des oreillers, et des chutes d'écorces en couvertures.

Serval elle, sautait dans tout les sens.

"T'es en pleine forme malgré la journée qu'on a passé." Dit Harry surprit.

"C'est parce que je suis un animal nocturne." Expliqua Serval en faisant ses griffe sur un pilonne en bois.

"Attention." Cria Harry en agrippant Serval, alors que le pilonne tombait à cause de son bois pourrie par le temps, et que les griffes de Serval avait achevées.

"Ça m'a surprise." Déclara Serval, encore sous le choc.

"Soit plus prudente à l'avenir." Lui dit Harry d'un ton amical. Puis sur ses gardes il cria. "Serval, derrière toi !"

Derrière Serval brillaient deux fentes vertes, faisant penser à des yeux.

Les yeux se rapprochèrent, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la créature était tout, sauf discrète. Vu qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, un 'pouic' sonore retentissait.

La créature ressemblait à un mélange entre une sourit et un raton laveur. Elle marchait sur ses pattes arrière, pour la simple raison qu'elle était dépourvu de pattes avant. Son corps était bleu cyan et le bout de ses oreilles étaient, elles, bleu nuit. Son ventre et ses pattes étaient blanches et elle avait une queue rayée comme celle des ratons laveur qui était de ses deux couleurs de bleu. Tout autour de sa taille, elle avait une ceinture noire, qui semblait même recouvrit sa bouche, si elle en avait une. En dessous, au niveau du nombril, il y avait un carré noir avec dessus une demi-sphère en verre.

"Boss ?" Dit Serval surprise. "Tout vas bien c'est un ami." Dit-elle à l'attention d'Harry.

Devant l'assurance de Serval, Harry rangea sa baguette.

"Boss, voici Harry, il est à la recherche d'humains. Tu veux bien nous accompagner jusqu'à où tu vis ?" Demanda Serval.

Mais Boss l'ignora, préférant voir Harry de plus près.

"Enchanté, je suis le Talismanimal." Dit Boss

"Enchanté, moi c'est Harry."

"IL A PARLÉ!" Hurla alors Serval.

* * *

Deux ombres se faufilaient dans la nuit.

"Quelqu'un est passé par ici." Déclara la première d'un ton grave en reniflant le sol. "Il faut les retrouver rapidement, sinon…"

"C'est bon, prenons notre temps." Lança la seconde d'un ton je-m'en-foutiste. "La route est longue après tout."

"Pas question." Répliqua la première. "Si on ne les attrape pas rapidement, le parc sera en danger."

"En danger, hein ? Ok, je t'accompagne."

"On doit les arrêter au plus vite."

"Ça roule."


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le pont

Chapitre 2 : Le pont

"IL A PARLÉ!" Hurla alors Serval.

"Il ne le fait pas d'habitude ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix." Déclara Serval.

Harry soupira. "Faudra t'y habituer. J'ai l'art de provoquer des trucs impossible autour de moi."

"Qu'elle est ton nom ? Que souhaites-tu voir ?" Demanda Boss.

"Je m'appelle Harry. Je souhaite me rendre à la bibliothèque."

"Comprit. Je calcule l'itinéraire." Déclara Boss. "Avant cela, je vais te raconter l'histoire du parc Japari…"

Le Talismanimal expliqua alors les différentes particularités du parc. Mais sa manière d'expliquer étant semblable à celle d'Hermione, Harry s'endormit.

Après cela, la voix monocorde de boss changea pour devenir une voix féminine, alors que ses yeux c'était mit à briller, littéralement.

"Test, test. Un, deux, un, deux." Lança Boss. "Vous m'entendez ? Ici la zone de la savane."

Puis les yeux de Boss s'éteignirent.

Serval, après avoir installé Harry sur l'oreiller qu'il avait créé, engagea la discussion avec Boss. Mais se dernier refusa obstinément de parler à Serval.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en ce demandant où il était. Rapidement il se souvint de la journée d'hier. Serval sorti alors d'un buisson.

"Bonjour Serval."

"Bonjour Harry. Tu t'es endormi en plein explication de Boss hier soir."

"Ses explications ressemblaient à celle d'une amie, et je me suis endormi par réflexe."

"Bonjour Harry." Lança Boss.

"IL A ENCORE PARLÉ!" Hurla Serval.

Boss l'ignora et s'adressa à Harry. "Dernière confirmation. Ton but est bien la bibliothèque Japari ?"

"Affirmatif." Répondit Harry. "Je suis à la recherche d'autres humains."

"Compris. Je calcule l'itinéraire jusqu'à destination."

Une barre de chargement apparu alors dans la demi-sphère de Boss, suivis de près par des lignes de commande.

"J'en était sûr." Déclara Harry, triomphalement.

"Sûr de quoi ?" Demanda Serval.

"Boss est une machine. Il a été fabriqué par des humains." Répondit Harry. "Ça doit être pour cela qu'il ne parlait pas, il a du être programmé pour ne parler qu'aux humains comme moi."

"Affirmatif." Confirma Boss. "J'ai été créé pour guider les humains dans le parc Japari. La bibliothèque se trouve dans la zone de la forêt. Il y a trois zones à traverser. Au vu de la distance à parcourir, je recommande de prendre le bus Japari. L'arrêt le plus proche se trouve près du pont suspendu."

"C'est quoi un bus ?" Demanda Serval.

"C'est un moyen de transport." Expliqua Harry. "Une machine créée par des humains comme le Talismanimal. Mais vu l'état du parc, ça m'étonnerait que l'arrêt soit encore desservit."

Serval avait l'air complètement paumé par les explications d'Harry.

"Pour faire simple, c'est possible qu'il n'y ait pas de bus."

"Pour se rendre au bus, le mieux et de passer par la jungle. Cela vous convient-il ?" Demanda Boss.

Harry et Serval acquiescèrent.

"Temps de trajet estimé à deux heures." Lança Boss.

* * *

Le trajet vers l'arrêt de bus fut riche en rencontre, mais malheureusement pour Harry, ils ne rencontrèrent que des Amimales.

Une autre péripétie survint quand Serval et Boss se retrouvèrent empêtrés dans des lianes. Mais Harry les dégagea rapidement avec quelques sorts de découpe.

Arrivé au pont suspendu, Boss se mit à bugger. Car il n'y avait plus de pont. Tout ce qui en restait c'était quelques planches à moitié pourries.

"Je doute qu'un Reparo puisse arranger de tels dégâts." Lança Harry.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures attira alors leur attention.

Il s'agissait d'une autre Amimale, qui se servait des restes du pont comme toboggan.

Serval l'apostropha.

"Bonjour, je suis Loutre cendrée." Déclara l'Amimale. "Vous aussi vous venez jouer ?"

"En fait on cherche à traverser." Expliqua Harry.

"C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un chercher à traverser ici, et c'est mon terrain de jeu depuis déjà un moment." Expliqua Loutre.

"Tu as une idée d'où on pourrait traverser ?" Demanda Harry.

"Jaguar traverse parfois, vous pourriez monter avec elle."

"Et Jaguar elle traverse quand ?" Demanda Serval.

"Environs deux fois par jours. Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre."

Ils attendirent alors calmement. Mais l'estomac d'Harry se fit entendre. Les Dursley l'avaient beau habitué à manger peu, il n'avait quand même rien avalé depuis hier matin.

"Tiens. Prend une japâtisserie." Lui dit Serval, en lui tendant un petit paquet sorti de sa poche.

Harry l'examina. C'était un paquet sous vide qui contenait une sorte de pâtisserie avec le logo du parc. Harry retourna le paquet pour voir des instructions dans la même langue que le plan du parc. Mais il ne réussi pas à trouver de date de péremption.

Harry haussa les épaules et mangea. Après tout, les Dursley lui donnaient souvent des aliments périmés, et la pâtisserie n'avait pas l'air moisie.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Serval et Loutre jouaient avec des pierres qu'elles faisaient jongler. Elles étaient tellement prises dans leur jeu, qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas Jaguar qui arrivait en tirant une plateforme en bois flottant, contrairement à Harry.

* * *

"Merci de nous transporter." Dit Harry.

"Pas de soucis." Répondit Jaguar. "Le cours de la rivière à changer, donc c'est normale que le chemin ne soit plus praticable."

"Chose rare pour un félin, Jaguar sait nager." Expliqua Boss.

"Eh ouais." Dit Jaguar avec fierté, avant de demander surprise. "Boss tu parles ?"

Harry préféra changer de sujet. Devant l'échec à explique à Serval ce qu'était une machine, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.

"Et donc, tu fait ça tous les jours Jaguar ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je file juste un coup de patte aux Amimales qui ne savent pas nager."

Ils arrivèrent alors dans un fleuve, dans lequel la rivière qu'ils empruntaient, se jetée. Et Jaguar les conduisit jusqu'au vrai pont suspendu. Ce qu'Harry avait prit pour le pont était juste des restes de passerelles en bois pour rendre le chemin plus praticable. Mais le vrai pont suspendu était lui aussi détruit. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils étaient du bon côté du fleuve.

* * *

"Par ici, par ici !" Lança Boss avec de l'excitation dans sa voix synthétique, tout en s'enfonçant dans un buisson.

"C'est donc ça un bus." Dit Serval émerveillé, en sortant de l'autre côté du buisson.

"Oui et non." Répondit Harry devant le tas de ferraille. "C'est juste la partie passagers du bus, il manque la parti la plus importante."

"Je confirme qui manque la partie conducteur." Lança Boss. "Recherche en cours, recherche en cours…" Dit-il en tournant en rond.

"J'ai vu un truc qui ressemble à ça sur l'autre rive." Dit Jaguar.

* * *

"Hourra, c'est bien ça." Lança Boss d'un ton joyeux.

"C'est bien beau de l'avoir trouvé, mais il faut encore l'amener de l'autre côté." Dit Harry. Il tenta un Wingardium Leviosa. Mais la partie conducteur était trop lourde pour que le sort fasse effet.

Ils essayèrent quand même de différentes façons. Harry était impressionné par les capacités des Amimales. Serval pouvait carrément soulever l'avant du bus à main nue. Mais malgré leurs forces, ils échouèrent.

Harry était assis par terre et réfléchissait tout en observant la seule chose qui restait du pont suspendu. Ses piliers de soutien.

Harry avait pensé à geler le fleuve avec un Glacius, mais la glace serait trop fine pour supporter le poids du bus et de toute façon, il ne pouvait lancer un sort assez puissant pour couvrir toute la largeur du fleuve, encore plus large qu'un stade de Quidditch dans sa longueur.

Un Reparo était aussi à exclure. Il y avait trop de dommages et il manquait plus des trois quart du pont.

Soudain il se releva. S'il ne pouvait pas réparer le pont, il pouvait toujours en fabriquer un nouveau.

"Serval, tout le monde, j'ai une idée."

Harry exposa alors son plan.

Serval et Jaguar récupéraient des lianes dans la jungle, qu'elles tressaient ensembles suivant les indications d'Harry.

Harry lui, utilisait des puissants sorts de découpe pour abattre des arbres que Loutre faisait rouler vers la rive.

Une fois tout le matériel en place, Loutre et Jaguar tendirent les lianes entre les piliers de soutien. Pendant qu'Harry métamorphosait les arbres en poutres épaisses.

Quand les lianes furent en place Harry leurs donna, grâce à la magie, une forme qu'il voulait résistante, comme il l'avait vu dans une émission, pour enfant, à la télé, sur les ponts, alors que Dudley c'était endormi devant, trouvant le programme trop ennuyeux.

Une fois la forme voulut atteinte. Harry transforma les lianes en de puissant câble d'aciers, sur lesquels il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les planches, ce que firent Serval et Jaguar, avec l'aide de Loutre.

* * *

Harry s'effondra sur le dos. Complètement épuisé par toute la magie qu'il avait utilisée. Son pont était loin d'être le meilleur, mais Serval put l'utiliser pour transporter la partie conducteur du bus sur l'autre rive, à la force de ses bras. De plus, il y avait beaucoup d'Amimales qui avaient besoin de traverser le fleuve, et le pont était assez solide pour le faire sans problème.

"C'est super, on dirait de la magie." Dit Jaguar en contemplant le pont.

"Parce que ça en est." Répondit Harry essoufflé.

* * *

Une fois reposé et rassasier. Loutre ayant été cherché des japâtisserie on ne sait où. Ils purent réparer le bus.

Boss voulus alors démarrer le bus, sans succès. "La batterie et vide." Déclara-t-il en faisant sortir un objet en forme de prisme arrondi de dessous le capot.

Harry avait une grosse envie de frapper quelque chose. Le seul sort qu'il connaissait, qui aurait put recharger la batterie, était beaucoup trop puissant et aurait fait éclater la dite batterie, et en plus il n'avait plus assez de magie en lui pour le lancer.

"On peut la recharger sur le toit du café Japari, qui se trouve au sommet de la montagne." Dit Boss.

Avec un peu de chance il trouverait des humains là-bas, mais Harry n'y comptait plus trop. Sa meilleur chance, c'était la bibliothèque où il trouverait peut-être des infos sur où il se trouvait et peut-être même 'quand'. Car il avait supposé qu'il avait peut-être fait un voyage dans le temps en plus de l'espace.

"Bon, allons-y." Dit Harry résigné.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Batterie

Chapitre 3 : Batterie.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Serval, et Boss arrivaient au téléphérique seuls, car Jaguar et Loutre c'étaient proposées pour surveiller le bus, et le nettoyer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vite fait, et remarqua que déjà, il manquait les télésièges.

"Je vais voir si je peux mettre l'installation en marche." Lança-t-il à Serval, car Boss avait encore planté en voyant l'absence de télésiège.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, bredouille. "La zone de stockage des télésiège est vide et le panneau de commande à trop de bouton que je ne comprend pas. Dans le doute j'ai touché à rien."

Serval sauta alors sur un des câble de soutien et essaya de monter comme un funambule, mais elle tomba au bout de trois pas seulement.

"Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour mon éclair de feu." Soupira Harry.

"Ton quoi ?"

"C'est un balai magique, avec ça je peux voler."

"On pourrait essayer d'escalader la montagne." Proposa Serval.

"La pente et beaucoup trop raide pour moi."

Alors qu'il examinait la paroi, une nouvelle Amimale apparue en volant et se mis à chanter.

Jamais Harry n'avait entendue pareil cacophonie. Au vu de sa tête, Serval devait penser la même chose. Quant à Boss, il s'était effondrait dès les premières paroles prononcées.

"Elle à une voix impressionnante." Déclara Serval à moitié sonnée.

"J'avais pas remarqué." Répondit Harry avec ironie, alors qu'il claquait des doigts pour faire passer les sifflements dans ses oreilles.

"Bonjour." Dit l'Amimale et se posant près d'eux. "Je suis Toki. Enchanté."

"Moi c'est Harry, et voici Serval, et Boss."

"Ma chanson vous a plu ?"

"C'était… très inspiré." Menti Harry.

"Merci." Dit Toki en prenant les mains d'Harry en geste de gratitude. "Quel joie d'avoir un public."

"Vous vous entendez bien, c'est super." Lança Serval.

Mal lui en a prit. Toki prit ses paroles pour une demande de rappel et se mit à nouveau à chanter. Harry profita quelle avait le dos tourné pour se boucher les oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ?" Demanda Toki après son rappel.

"On doit se rendre au sommet." Répondit Harry. "Mais on est comme qui dirait bloqué."

"Je peux vous emmener la haut si vous voulez." Proposa Toki. "Je comptais y aller de toute façon."

"Tu es sûr ?" Demanda Harry. "Je veux dire qu'on est quand même deux."

"Je ne peux transporter qu'une personne." Confirma Toki.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord. Toki transporterai Harry, qui lui-même utiliserait un Wingardium Leviosa sur Boss et la batterie, afin de soulager Toki d'un poids. Serval elle, escaladerait la montagne de son côté.

"C'est la première fois que tu voles ?" Demanda Toki alors qu'il venait de décoller.

"Non, mais d'habitude c'est moi qui suis au commande." Répondit Harry qui n'était pas à l'aise avec cette méthode de vol.

Harry détesta encore plus ce mode de transport quand Boss se mit à sortir son encyclopédie sur Toki et les nombreuses anecdotes sur son horrible voix.

Toki en fut tellement choquée qu'elle faillit lâcher Harry à plusieurs reprise, et il du menacer le Talismanimal de rompre son sort de lévitation s'il ne se taisait pas.

* * *

"Regarde, tu viens de la savane n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Toki.

"C'est là-bas que je suis apparu." Confirma Harry. "N'empêche je suis impressionné par les concepteurs du parc. La savane, la jungle. C'est des climats complètement différent et pourtant malgré leur proximité, ils ne s'influencent pas."

"Le sable étoilé contrôle la température, l'humidité et même l'ensoleillement des différentes zones du parc." Expliqua Boss. "Bien des mystères subsiste à son sujets, sans élément de réponse."

"C'est vraiment un matériaux étrange." Trouva Harry. "Je me demande si je pourrais en ramener un peu chez moi pour qu'il soit analysé. Ça ce trouve, il est magique."

"Il sort du volcan là-bas." Expliqua Toki, en montrant le volcan qu'avait déjà remarqué Harry en arrivant ici. "Tu viens de naître avec l'éruption de cette année ?"

"Non, je ne suis pas une Amimale, je suis arrivé ici à cause d'un accident."

* * *

Serval grimpait la falaise avec difficulté. Elle avait beau être un félin avec de bonnes griffes, la paroi était quand même très dure.

* * *

Harry et Toki mangeaient une japâtisserie sur un des pilonnes du téléphérique, afin que Toki puisse récupérer.

"Dit Harry, tu n'aurais pas des astuces pour m'aider à mieux chanter ?"

Harry avait envi de lui dire de ne pas chanter, mais il n'avait pas envi qu'elle l'abandonne ici.

"Je sais pas, peut-être faire des vocalises."

"Des quoi ?" Demanda Toki fortement intéressée.

* * *

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage Serval. Elle avait devant elle une énorme racine. Une racine où elle pourrait planter ses griffes et grimper rapidement.

Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta sur la racine et commença son acensions à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Elle était bien parti pour arriver au sommet avant Harry, mais un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, et la racine se désolidarisa de la paroi, entrainant Serval dans sa chute.

* * *

Toki et Harry arrivèrent enfin au sommet où se trouvait le café.

Harry trouva le bâtiment magnifique. Il ressemblait à un chalet de montagne, entièrement en pierre. Quand il entra à l'intérieur, il ne fut pas surprit de n'y trouver aucun humain. Il y avait juste une Amimale qui semblait folle de joie de les voir.

"Des clients, enfin des clients." Dit-elle folle de joie. "Que désirez-vous ? J'ai du thé noir vous savez, c'est le professeur qui me l'a apprit. On utilise l'eau chaude qui sort ici et…"

"Ce serait avec plaisir." Dit Harry en se disant que même s'il n'avait pas d'argent, il pourrait toujours rendre service avec sa magie en dédommagement. "Mais avant ça, j'aurais besoin de recharger ma batterie."

L'Amimale regarda la batterie. "J'ai vue un dessin pareil en haut." Dit-elle en désigna l'image en forme de pile sur la batterie.

Elle les mena sur le toit, et Harry vit un compartiment pour recharger la batterie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Toki en montrant quelque chose sur le toit.

"C'est super, non ? Grâce à ça on peut avoir de l'eau chaude pour faire du thé noir. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est." Déclara l'Amimale du nom d'Alpaga.

Harry s'approcha pour voir de quoi elles parlaient. "Ce sont des panneaux solaires." Dit-il. "Ils convertisses l'énergie du soleil en électricité. C'est ce qui vas recharger la batterie."

"Temps d'attente estimé avant recharge : Environ une heure." Déclara Boss.

"Je crois qu'en attendant, je prendrait bien un thé." Lança Harry.

Alpaga sembla gêné. "Malheureusement quand on utilise ça, on peut plus faire d'eau chaude." Dit-elle en désignant le dock de rechargement.

"Est-ce qu'on peut toujours avoir de l'eau ?" Demanda Harry.

Alpaga affirma de la tête.

"Dans ce cas laissez-moi faire, je vais vous faire chauffer de l'eau." Il prit une bouilloire en cuivre, la remplit d'eau et lança un incendio dessus. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la bouilloire sifflet, et Alpaga put faire le service.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde." Remarqua Toki en buvant son thé.

"Je n'ai jamais de clients." Soupira Alpaga. "J'en ai parlé à plein d'Amimales en bas de la montagne, mais personne ne viens jamais."

"Il faut dire que c'est difficile d'accès." Remarqua Harry. "Si Toki n'était pas apparut, je serais sûrement encore coincé en bas."

"Vraiment ?" Dit Alpaga surprise.

"Si Harry ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait un café ici, je ne l'aurais jamais su." Confirma Toki. "On le voit à peine depuis le ciel."

Cela déprima un peu Alpaga.

Harry fini sa tasse de thé et déclara. "J'ai peut-être une idée."

Il sorti du café en compagnie des deux Amimales. "Ça te dérange si j'enlève de l'herbe ici ?" Demanda-t-il à Alpaga.

"Pas du tout, au contraire ça m'aide."

Harry sorti sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts. Une fois fini il admira son œuvre.

"Ça devrait le faire. Toki, prends Alpaga dans tes bras et montez de quelques mètres"

Ils firent ce qu'Harry demandait, et une fois en hauteur, Alpaga fut tout sourire.

En dessous d'elle, l'herbe qu'avait enlevé Harry formait le dessin d'une tasse avec une flèche qui pointait le café.

Pendant qu'elles étaient en l'air, Boss apostropha Harry. "Demande de permission d'éloignement pour vérification."

"Euh… accordé." Dit Harry surprit par la demande de Boss.

Soudain il senti une violente étreinte à sa cheville. Il allait sortir sa baguette, quand il s'aperçut que c'était Serval qui l'avait attrapée.

"Serval, ça va ?" Demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

"Escalader une montagne c'est très dur." Déclara-t-elle.

"Je te crois sur paroles." Dit Harry avec un petit rire.

"Une cliente ! Déjà !" S'exclama Alpaga folle de joie.

* * *

"Repose-toi." Ordonna Harry en aidant serval à s'installer à une table.

"Tenez, servez-vous." Dit Alpaga en leur servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle était folle de joie d'avoir enfin des clients, et grâce à l'idée d'Harry, elle en aurait bientôt encore plus. Même si client était un grand mot, vue qu'elle faisait ça pour le plaisir et ne demandait pas d'argent. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était de l'argent."

Toki voulu alors chanter, et malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas encore apprit le sortilège de mutisme.

Cependant, cette fois ce ne fut pas la cacophonie habituelle. Ce n'était pas un chant mélodieux, mais au moins, il était écoutable.

"Qu'elle différence par rapport à tout à l'heure." Déclara Serval.

"C'est vrai que j'ai eu plus de facilité à chanter."

"Tu m'avais dit que tu allais chanter. Alors je t'ai fait un thé bon pour la gorge." Expliqua Alpaga.

"Je reviendrait souvent." Lança Toki en prenant les mains d'Alpaga.

"Super, un client régulier." Se réjouis Alpaga.

"Le chargement et terminer." Déclara Boss en arrivant. "Et je nous ai trouvé un moyen de transport."

* * *

Arrivé devant le téléphérique, ils purent voir une sorte de cabine. En l'examinant de plus près, Harry remarqua que c'était simplement un vélo relier au câble et qui avait une barrière de sécurité autour.

Arrivé en bas, Serval ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle avait insisté pour essayer le vélo, malgré le fait qu'Harry pouvait le faire rouler tout seul avec sa magie.

Alpaga et Toki de leur côté, accueillirent leur première cliente. Cette dernière fut attirée par le chant de Toki et le symbole d'Harry.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bus qui leur avait fait tant de misère.

Jaguar et Loutre avait fait un travail de titan, car le bus tout rouillé en partant, était presque comme neuf.

Boss plaça la batterie et ce connecta au bus pour le faire démarrer, et cette fois il démarra.

Après quelque test, Boss déclara que le bus était opérationnel.

"Enfin." Soupira Harry. Ce dernier et Serval dirent au revoir à Jaguar et Loutre, et ils se mirent enfin en route vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

"Qui est là ?" Demanda Hippo, alors que deux ombres approchaient de son point d'eau.

"Aaaah, vous m'avez fait peur." Déclara Fennec.

"Excusez-moi. Vous n'auriez pas vus une Amimale avec un truc sur la tête ?" Demanda Raton laveur.

"En effet, il est parti vers la jungle mais…" Commença Hippo.

"Il faut qu'on l'arrête au plus vite. Sinon… sinon …" L'interrompit Raton laveur en courant dans la direction indiqué.

"Merci pour l'info." Dit Fennec en poursuivant son amie.

"…mais ce n'est pas une Amimale." Acheva Hippo, alors que les deux ombres étaient déjà loin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Je sais que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à lire cette fic, mais pouvez-vous poster des review s'il vous plaît.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Labyrinthe

Chapitre 4 : Labyrinthe.

"Nous entrons dans la zone désert." Déclara Boss.

"J'espère que nous aurons assez d'eau." Dit Harry.

"Tout va bien." Répondit Boss. "J'ai en mémoire la localisation de plusieurs point d'eau."

Harry avait envi de dire que les dernières fois aussi il avait le plan en tête mais qu'il avait besoin d'une mise à jour. Mais ne voulant pas qu'il plante à nouveau il se retint.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda Serval.

Boss arrêta alors le bus. "C'est une tempête de sable." Déclara-t-il. "Le phénomène et courant dans le désert, mais si…"

"Pas le temps pour le cours." L'interrompit Harry. "Il nous faut trouver un abri."

"Affirmatif. Je vais faire un détour." Dit Boss en voulant faire avancer le bus, sans succès."

"Et mince, c'est bien le moment pour être ensablé." Lança Harry. "Serval, pousse le bus, je vais essayer de changer le sable en quelque chose de plus dur."

Serval obéi tout de suite à Harry, pendant que ce dernier essayait de changer le sable en pierre, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas la formule.

Harry vit alors quelque chose voler devant lui avant de percuter Serval.

"Serval ça va ?" Demanda Harry. Il remarqua alors que ce qui avait percuté Serval était une Amimale. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son analyse que le bus commença à avancer.

"Serval !" Cria Harry.

Serval comprit et elle agrippa l'autre Amimale pour sauter dans le bus, tout comme Harry.

* * *

"On dirait qu'on est à l'abri maintenant." Dit Serval alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la tempête.

"Qui es-tu ? Et comment tu t'es retrouvé à voler comme un oiseau ?" Demanda Harry à l'Amimale qui était clairement un félin.

"Je suis Chat des sables. Comme c'était une grosse tempête, je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil et j'ai été emportée, et je me suis réveillée ici."

"Tu devrais faire attention, la curiosité peut mener à des situations dangereuses, j'en sais quelque chose." Dit Harry.

"Quand quelque chose m'intrigue, je dois aller voir, c'est plus fort que moi." Expliqua Chat des sables. Soudain son regard s'illumina quand elle prit conscience d'où elle se trouvait. "C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en tâtant le bus.

"Ça s'appelle un bus." Répondit Serval en gonflant sa poitrine. Fier de connaître quelque chose que les autres ne connaissent pas. "Il était en pièces détachés, on a du traverser un fleuve, puis gravir une montagne, et…"

"Je vois." L'interrompit Chat, devenue soudainement blasée.

"Dit-le si je t'ennuie." Lança Serval vexée.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda Chat, soudainement redevenu curieuse.

"C'est un chapeau que j'ai ramassé dans la savane." Répondit Harry. "Il est pas en bonne état mais il protège quand même du soleil."

"Ok." Répondit froidement Chat des sables.

"Le corps du chat des sables se réchauffe aussi rapidement qu'il se refroidi." Expliqua Boss. "Ça explique sûrement son caractère en tant qu'Amimale."

"Super ! Boss tu parles !?" Lança avec joie Chat. "Bah en fait c'est pas impressionnant." Déclara-t-elle d'un ton las.

"Une vraie girouette à émotion." Dit Harry.

* * *

"Aïe, aïe, aïe." Commença à crier Serval.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Serv…" Commença Harry en se relevant. "Purée le sol est bouillant."

"Ah, bon ?" Demanda Chat, surprise.

"Le Chat des sables a de longs poils sous ses coussinets, lui permettant de se déplacer sans problème sur des surfaces brulantes." Expliqua Boss.

"Oh c'est vrai !" Lança Chat en regardant sa plante des pieds.

"Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit à l'abri du soleil, ou on va cuire sur place." Dit Harry.

"Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi." Proposa Chat.

Elle indiqua la direction à Boss, et deux minutes plus tard il était à l'abri dans une grotte.

"Vous voulez des japâtisseries ?" Proposa Chat en sortant des paquets de sous un tas de sables.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Demanda Serval. "On attend la nuit pour sortir."

"Ça reviendrait à la même chose." Dit Harry. "Autant le jour le désert est brulant, autant la nuit le désert devient glacial. C'est une amie qui me l'a apprit. Notre meilleur chance de le traverser c'est au petit matin où quand le soleil se couche, mais il n'y a aucune garantie de trouver un abri avant que la température ne devienne trop insupportable."

"Pourquoi vous ne passez pas par le trou du fond ?" Demanda Chat.

"Le trou du fond ?" Demandèrent Harry et Serval d'une même voix.

Chat des sables les conduisit au fond de sa grotte, et leur montra un trou dans la paroi, menant à un tunnel avec une route.

"Évidemment." Dit Harry. "Ceux qui on créé le parc on prit la peine de faire une voix d'accès praticable pour éviter le désert."

"C'est un itinéraire alternatif." Confirma Boss.

"Espérons juste que le tunnel ne soit pas complètement effondré plus loin." Dit Harry. "En attendant, le bus ne passera pas par ce trou."

En effet, bien que le trou était suffisamment grand. Il était au trois quart rempli du sable venant de la grotte. Harry se mis à réfléchir. Hermione lui avait parlé d'un sort dans un livre de cinquième ou sixième année qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

"C'était quoi déjà ce sort." Murmura-t-il. "Di…, non De… Def… Defi… Defodio !"

"C'est ça !" Cria-t-il. "C'est Defodio… et ce n'est plus la peine de le lancer." Déclara-t-il en voyant le passage dégagé. Chat des sables avait creusée à une vitesse folle et avait dégagé le chemin, et déjà Boss s'engouffrait dans le tunnel avec le bus.

"On y voit rien." Déclara Serval. "Boss, on peut vraiment passer par là ?"

Boss mit alors en route les phares du bus, sous le regard admiratif de Serval et de Chat.

"La batterie tiendra le coup ?" Demanda Harry.

"Affirmatif." Répondit Boss. "La dynamo rechargera complètement la batterie. Cette dernière était déchargée du à sa longue période d'inactivité."

"Dans ce cas allons-y." Lança Harry.

"Je vous laisse là." Dit Chat. "Ma curiosité et satisfaite pour aujourd'hui. Mais je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous, j'espère qu'on se reverra."

* * *

"J'aperçois quelque chose là-bas." Dit Serval.

Boss s'arrêta alors que le tunnel se séparait en deux. Seulement la route, elle, ne traversait qu'un tunnel, pas les deux.

"Allons voir." Lança Serval en fonçant dans le nouveau tunnel.

"Attend." Dit Harry dans le vide. "Je comprend maintenant ce que ressente les autres maisons quand ils nous traitent de stupide Gryffondor."

Il courut alors à la poursuite de Serval.

"Je me demande où on est." Dit-elle alors qu'Harry l'avait rattrapé.

"On dirait une salle pour file d'attente." Répondit Harry. "Regarde, il y a des poteaux pour cordes de séparation là-bas."

"Ça continue plus loin." Dit Serval en montrant une ouverture au fond, qu'elle franchit suivi de près par Harry.

Mais alors qu'il était au milieu de la pièce suivante, l'ouverture se referma, les laissant dans le noir.

Harry allait lancer un Lumos, mais des luminaires se mirent en route, montrant ce qui semblait être un tunnel de mine.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de pousser leur observation plus loin qu'un cri retenti derrière eux.

Serval cria à son tour de surprise, pendant qu'Harry faisait un bon sur le côté, baguette au poing.

"Qui… qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda L'Amimale terrifiée, qui avait criée plus tôt, alors qu'elle se cachait derrière un pilier de pierre.

Harry allait répondre, quand une voix retenti.

"Bienvenue dans le labyrinthe souterrain." Dit la voix sortant d'un haut-parleur. "Parviendrez-vous à sortir d'ici en un seul morceau." Continua-t-elle en concluant par un petit rire sadique.

"Vous avez fermé l'entrée, bande d'imbécile." Dit l'Amimale en montrant une pièce de bois qui apparemment servait à bloquer la porte de pierre.

"Désolé." Répondit Serval, qui avait donnée un coup de pied dans la pièce en bois sans faire attention. "Et tu es ?"

"Je suis Tsuchinoko. Ça ce voit, non." Dit l'Amimale avec colère.

En fait ça ne se voyait pas, car on ne voyait qu'une partie de sa tête et le bout de sa queue, qu'elle secouait frénétiquement de colère. Le reste étant caché par le pilier en pierre.

"Bon sang. Dès que la porte est fermée, ça deviens difficile de ressortir." Dit Tsuchinoko. "C'est pour ça que j'avais bloquée la porte."

Harry lança un Alohomora sur la porte, mais ne trouvant pas de serrure, le sort échoua.

"Bon moi je me casse." Lança Tsuchinoko. "Vous, vous filez à la sorti bien gentiment."

"C'est par où la sorti ?" Demanda Serval.

"J'en sais rien. Cherchez, vous trouverez bien. Faite gaffe aux Céruléens." Dit Tsuchinoko en s'en allant.

Mais elle revint bien vite sur ses pas, quand elle vit Serval en train de creuser un trou dans le mur, devenu friable avec le temps.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?" Hurla Tsuchinoko. "Ces vestige sont très précieux."

"Donc je les fait pas exploser ?" Demanda Harry, qui préparait un sort.

"Ex… ex…" Balbutia-t-elle à la limite du malaise. "Suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire à la sorti avant que vous ne commettiez l'irréparable."

* * *

"Tu es archéologue ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda Tsuchinoko.

"C'est le nom qu'on donne à ceux qui étudie les ruines."

"Tu en sais des choses." Répondit-elle surprise. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce arché-machin. Mais oui j'étudie ces ruines pour découvrir leur fonction."

Harry hésita à lui donner la réponse. Certaine personne comme Hermione, préféraient trouver par eux-mêmes.

"Tu marche vite. Tu sais où on va ?" Demanda Serval.

"Je sens l'odeur de l'extérieur." Répondit-elle simplement, et elle s'arrêta à un croisement. "À droite, c'est la sorti, mais elle est gardé par des Céruléens. On prend à gauche."

Harry ne répliqua pas. Il avait bien vue que ses sorts étaient inefficaces sur le Céruléen du portail de la jungle. Bon nombre de sorciers avait perdu la vie en croyant que leur magie était toute puissante, et qu'elle les protégeait de tout. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur. "Comme tu sais ça ?" Demanda-t-il à la place. "Tu les sens aussi."

"Pas avec mon odorat." Répondit Tsuchinoko. "J'ai des fossettes sensorielles. Avec je peux voir les infrarouges."

"Hein ?" Dit Serval qui n'avait rien comprit. Harry non plus d'ailleurs.

"Je peux voir les êtres vivant à travers les murs." Simplifia Tsuchinoko.

* * *

"C'est vraiment immense." Se plaignit Serval. "Je me demande dans qu'elle but ça a été construit."

"C'est pour le découvrir que je suis ici." Répondit Tsuchinoko avec hargne.

N'y tenant plus, Harry lâcha le morceau. "Si tu veux, je peux te le dire."

"Comme si un amateur comme toi pourrait savoir ça." Se moqua-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une sortie, mais celle-ci était bloquée.

"La lave a obstruée le passage." Remarqua Tsuchinoko.

"Lave ?" Demanda Serval.

"Demande à la bibliothèque." Répliqua Tsuchinoko avec colère.

"La lave c'est de la roche qui a fondue à cause d'une forte chaleur. La pierre que tu vois là et de la lave qui a refroidit au point de redevenir solide." Expliqua Harry. Puis il tendit sa baguette vers la lave solide et lança un Defodio. Rien ne se produisit. Sois la roche était trop dur pour le sort, soit Harry l'exécutait mal. Ils repartirent donc à la recherche d'une autre sortie. Harry était sûr qu'ils en trouveraient une autre, car celle qu'ils avaient trouvée était une sortie de secours.

Tout ce passait bien, mais Serval a voulut fanfaronner quand elle se trouva devant une palissade où se trouvaient des Céruléens derrière. Seulement tel du slime, les Céruléens passèrent entre les fentes de la palissade. Obligeant Harry et compagnie à fuir.

"Au pont, restez sur la droite." Ordonna Tsuchinoko.

Ils firent ce qu'elle dit. Mais une fois de l'autre côté du pont, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans un cul de sac.

Harry sorti sa baguette. Avec un peu de chance ces Céruléens là étaient différents de celui du portail, et sa magie fonctionnerait.

Les Céruléens étaient maintenant sur le pont, mais ce dernier s'effondra sous leurs poids, les entrainant dans une chute mortelle.

Tsuchinoko poussa alors un cri de joie. Mais ce n'était pas parce que les Céruléens étaient tombés, mais parce qu'elle avait trouvée quelque chose par terre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Serval.

"Regardez, C'est un écu Japari." Lança-t-elle, aux anges. "Il y a longtemps, c'était la monnaie ici. Une monnaie veux dire…"

Harry riait intérieurement devant l'enthousiasme de l'Amimale. Bien sûr il savait ce que c'était que la monnaie, mais à son avis les écus Japari, étaient juste des médailles souvenir pour les enfants. Il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité.

Soudain elle devint rouge écrevisse en remarquant qu'elle s'était emballée à cause de sa découverte, et elle fonça se planquer derrière un pilier, en s'énervant contre eux, comme si c'était de leur faute.

* * *

Enfin ils voyaient la lumière du jour. Le problème c'est qu'elle passait par un minuscule trou dans un tas de lave solidifié, qui bouchait entièrement la sorti principale.

Serval et Tsuchinoko essayèrent bien de détruire la lave avec leur technique Amimale, mais sans succès.

Harry quant à lui, regardait le panneau de sorti de secours. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que ce dernier était sur un mur, mais qu'il n'avait pas de flèche pour indiqué la sorti.

Il se rapprocha du mur et posa son oreille sur la partie basse qui était en bois, et donna quelques coups avec son doigt comme s'il toquait à une porte. Ça sonnait creux.

"Par ici !" Cria-t-il alors qu'il donnait un gros coup d'épaule dans la partie en bois, la faisant pivoter, et en le faisant tomber du même coup. Découvrant un passage vers l'extérieur.

"Comment tu as trouvé ça ? T'es quoi comme animal ?" Dit Tsuchinoko stupéfaite.

"Je l'ai trouvé grâce au panneau de sorti de secours." Expliqua Harry en montrant le panneau. "Et si je sais ce que c'est, c'est parce que je ne suis pas un animal mais un humain."

"UN HUMAIN !" Hurla Tsuchinoko sous le choc. "Je croyais l'espèce éteinte."

"ÉTEINTE !?" Hurla à son tour Harry. Puis il se pinça l'arrête du nez sous le coup de fatigue qui l'assaillie. "Neville, si j'arrive à rentrer, je te jure que je te ferais travailler tes potions au point où tu en pisseras du polynectar." Dit-il en grincent des dents.

Les deux Amimales le regardèrent surprissent.

"C'est rien, juste une anecdote personnelle." Expliqua Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent dans un magnifique jardin, gâché seulement par la coulé de lave solide et un panneau 'GOAL' à moitié décroché et au trois quart effacé.

Tsuchinoko fit alors des bonds de joie. "C'est génial !" Hurla-t-elle, en courant vers une pierre où était gravée l'image d'un chat. "Je le savais ! Cette endroit a été bâti pour divertir les gens."

"C'est exacte." Dit Harry en riant. "À vrais dire le parc tout entier a été construit pour divertir les humains, c'est d'ailleurs le but d'un parc. Mais il a du être abandonné, surement à cause du volcan à en jugé par l'état du labyrinthe."

C'est alors que Boss arriva. "L'attraction vous à plus ?" Demanda-t-il. "En vous voyant entrer, je suis venue vous chercher à la sortie."

"Le Talismanimal parle ?" Demanda Tsuchinoko surprise.

"Oui, mais il refuse de m'adresser la parole." Confirma Serval.

"C'est normal." Répondit Tsuchinoko. "Alors tu es vraiment…"

"Il est programmé pour ne répondre qu'aux humains." Dit Harry. "C'est ce que j'en ai conclus."

Boss se mit alors à produire des BIP sonores. Et il se plaça devant la pierre gravée. Il se retourna pour leur faire face, et ses yeux devinrent verts lumineux.

"Le labyrinthe souterrain est sur le point d'ouvrir ses portes." Lança une voix de femme en provenance de Boss.

"Il recommence." Dit Serval.

"Recommence ?" Demanda Harry.

"L'autre jour quand tu dormais, il a prit cette voix." Expliqua Serval.

"En compagnie des animaux et Amimales, venez profiter de cette immense attraction." Reprit la voix de femme. "J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment. Bien, j'attends de pouvoir vous rencontrer avec impatience." À ce moment, les yeux de Boss cessèrent de briller.

* * *

"À la prochaine Tsuchinoko." Lança Serval.

"On se reverra ?" Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir à Harry.

"Tu es gênée ?" Demanda Serval devant le visage rouge de l'Amimale.

"Toi par contre j'espère ne jamais te revoir." Lança Tsuchinoko avec hargne.

"C'est cruelle ça." Répliqua Serval, qui ne semblait pas être blésé par la remarque.

"Je démarre." Dit Boss, en mettant en route le bus. Puis ils partirent.

"Dire que je croyais l'espèce éteinte." Dit Tsuchinoko avec un sourire, en regardant Harry s'éloigner.

* * *

Raton laveur sorti du fleuve en crachant de l'eau.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Fennec, en l'aidant à sortir de l'eau.

"Je m'en suis sorti grâce à ce truc." Répondit Raton laveur qui avait faillit se noyer.

"Vous êtes qui ?" Demandèrent Jaguar et Loutre, qui étaient restées dans le coin.

* * *

"C'est Harry qui a construit ça." Dit Loutre en montrant le pont.

"Heureusement que c'était là, ça m'a sauvé la vie." Dit Raton laveur. "Je dois ma vie à Harry, désormais."

"Vous faites quoi dans le coin ?" Demanda Jaguar.

"On cherche une personne avec un truc de cette forme sur la tête." Expliqua Fennec en traçant une forme dans le vide.

"Il est parti pour le sommet…" Commença Jaguar.

"On doit le rattraper." Cria alors Raton laveur en fonçant vers la montagne. Suivis de près par Fennec.

"…Mais il est redescendu, et a prit le bus." Acheva Jaguar dans le vide.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Chalet

Chapitre 5 : Chalet.

Harry et Serval arrivaient dans une nouvelle zone, pour le moins magnifique.

La zone était parcourue de petites montagnes, il y avait des conifères à perte de vue et un immense lac en son centre, dont les reflets du soleil miroitaient comme des milliers d'étoiles.

Une vrai vision de rêve, dont Harry ne profitait pas, car il faisait la sieste.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé au parc Japari, Harry avait utilisé beaucoup de magie, surtout avec la construction du pont, et malheureusement, les nuits ne le reposaient pas assez pour que celle-ci soit de nouveau à son niveau le plus haut. Il avait donc profité que le Talismanimal conduisait le bus en mode semi-automatique pour récupérer.

Soudain une forte secousse le fit tomber de la petite banquette sur laquelle il s'était lové.

"Aïe, qu'est-ce que… Serval ?"

"Ah, bonjour Harry." Répondit Serval. "Boss me montre comment conduire le bus."

Elle donna alors un coup dans le volant, comme si elle donnait un coup de patte.

"Tien c'est quoi sous mes pattes arrière ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant ce qu'Harry supposait être les pédales.

"Non ne quitte pas la route du regard." Cria ce dernier. Mais c'était trop tard.

Bien que le bus ne puisse pas aller très vite, il percuta quand même durement un tronc d'arbre. Fort heureusement, le tronc en question était déjà coupé et il tomba sans faire de dégât au bus. À la place il percuta un autre tronc, lui aussi coupé, qui percuta à son tour, un troisième tronc, et ainsi de suite, telle un jeu de domino, au grand dam de l'Amimale qui les avait mis comme ça, et qui vit une grande parti de ses troncs tomber dans le lac.

* * *

L'Amimale c'était réfugiée dans le lac et Serval s'était agenouillée sur la rive pour faire ses excuses.

Harry quant à lui tentait de deviner quel animale était l'Amimale avant de se transformer.

 _"Voyons, elle s'est abritée dans l'eau , y semble à l'aise, et elle manipule du bois. Et avant qu'elle ne plonge j'ai cru voir qu'elle avait une queue plate. Je dirais un castor."_ Pensa Harry. _"Tien d'ailleurs, en parlant de queue de castor je me demande à quoi ressemble une Amimale ornithorynque."_

"Désolé." Dit Serval à l'Amimale

"Ce n'est pas grave." Affirma cette dernière d'une voix peinée. "C'était juste des troncs mit là en attendant."

Harry avait eu envi de dire "À la verticale ?", mais il se retint.

"Je suis Castor du Canada. Mais appelez-moi Castor." Dit l'Amimale d'un ton plus joyeux. "Enchanté."

"Moi c'est Serval et voici Harry."

"Enchanté." Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, vu qu'il avait trouvé juste l'identité de Castor. "Je suppose que tu voulais construire un barrage avec ce bois ?"

"Non." Démentie Castor. "J'avais ça en tête." Dit-elle en sortant une pochette plastique de l'eau, dans laquelle il y avait un prospectus jauni par le temps, représentant un chalet."

"Vous savez ce que c'est ?" Demanda Castor.

"Quelle forme étrange." Commenta Serval.

"C'est un chalet." Répondit Harry. "Une maison en bois."

Castor eu alors un immense sourire. "Alors j'avais raison." Dit-elle. "Ça doit être génial de vivre dedans."

Puis elle se mit à prendre des brindilles pour expliquer comment elle si prendrait pour construire un chalet.

"C'est super." Commenta Serval. "Rien qu'en voyant une image, tu sais comment t'y prendre ?"

"Je suis plutôt douée pour ce genre de chose." Répondit Castor. "J'ai donc voulus en faire un moi-même. Mais une fois devant le tas de bois j'ai commencée à douter. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et je suis dans cet état depuis plusieurs jours."

Pendant qu'elle avait expliqué ses inquiétudes, elle c'était mise à faire ses dents sur une branche, comme si elle mâchait un os.

Harry avait déjà été surprit par le fait que Castor fasse ses dents. Mais il faillit s'étrangler devant l'hésitation de Castor. Même Neville n'était pas aussi hésitant, même pas pendant les cours de potion avec Rogue.

"Tu es du genre inquiète." Résuma Serval.

 _"C'est un euphémisme_. _"_ Pensa Harry.

"T'en fait pas je crois en toi." Dit Serval

"On va te donner un coup de main en guise d'excuse." Soupira Harry.

"Mais je n'ai plus assez de bois." Signala Castor.

En effet, même si Harry avait récupérer quelques troncs avec sa magie, ils y en avaient beaucoup qui avaient été emportés par le courant.

Castor se mis à nouveau à ronger du bois. "En plus je n'avais pas encore présenté mes remerciements. Si je n'apporte pas des japâtisserie au professeur pendant 3 mois je devrais rendre le bois."

"Une minute." L'interrompit Harry. "Tu as dit professeur ? S'agit-il d'une Amimale ?"

Castor confirma de la tête. "Oui pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Harry soupira de dépit. "Pour rien. J'espérais juste tomber sur un humain comme moi. Mais je commence à croire que je suis le dernier."

"Ne perds pas espoir Harry. Je suis sûr qu'on va en trouver." Le réconforta Serval.

Harry agita la main avec désinvolture. "Oublions ça. Boss, où peut-on trouver du bois qui conviendrait par ici ?"

"Il y a une forêt dans les environs. Elle est riche en résineux de grosse taille et bien droit. Idéale pour la construction d'une maison." Répondit le Talismanimal.

"Dans ce cas allons-y." Répondit Harry.

* * *

"ENCORE !?" S'exclama Harry.

"Désolé." Répondit Castor qui descendait à nouveau du bus pour vérifier si son barrage tiendrait le temps de son absence.

C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'elle leur faisait un coup semblable pour diverse raison, et il n'avait même pas encore mis le bus en marche.

"Si en revenant elle dit qu'elle doit encore vérifier quelque chose, je l'assomme."

"C'est pas très gentil." Lui signala Serval.

"Peut-être, mais je commence à saturer. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir plus inquiet que Neville."

* * *

Fort heureusement pour Castor, elle n'avait rien dit d'autre, et Harry ne lui lança pas un Stupéfix.

Sur la route ils purent admirer plusieurs habita d'animaux, mais en modèle XXL pour Amimales. Ce qui en rendait certaine assez cocasse.

"Nous sommes arrivé à destination." Déclara Boss.

"C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut." Répondit Castor en voyant les immenses résineux bien droit qu'ils y avaient.

Ils descendirent du bus et admirèrent, en marchant, l'immensité des arbres.

Tout à leur contemplation, Serval ne vit pas un gros trou dans le sol, et tomba de tout son long.

"Ça va Serval ?" Demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

"Je vais bien. Mais vous avez vue le terrain ?"

"Un vrai champ de mines." Confirma Harry en voyant le sol encore plus troué qu'un fromage.

Ils entendirent alors une plainte étouffée. Cela venait de toute évidence d'une Amimale, qui était bloquée la tête la première dans l'un des nombreux trous.

Après quelque effort, ils réussirent à l'extirper de son trou.

"Vous vouliez faire quoi ? M'enterrer vivante ?" Demanda l'Amimale avec colère, tout en crachotant de la terre.

"Hé, on y est pour rien, nous !" Répondit précipitamment Harry. "On t'a juste sorti de là. Tu t'es sûrement enterrée toute seule."

"M'auriez-vous sauvé la vie ?" Demanda L'Amimale soudainement plus aimable. "Merci beaucoup. Moi c'est Chien de prairie, enchantée."

"Nous de même." Répondirent les trois autres.

Prairie se rapprocha alors de Serval.

 _"Oh, oh."_ Pensa Harry. _"Chien versus félin. Il va y avoir des étincelles."_

Il y eu en effet des étincelles, mais pas celles qu'Harry pensait. Prairie avait prit le visage de Serval dans ses mains et l'avait embrassée.

"C'est ma façon de faire connaissance." Expliqua Prairie.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Prairie l'avait embrassée à son tour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son premier baissé serait comme ça. Mais Prairie l'avais déjà lâché et embrassait maintenant Castor.

* * *

Ils se mirent à chercher quels arbres seraient les mieux pour le chalet.

Prairie c'était jointe à eux, car comme Castor, elle voulait construire sa maison, en l'occurrence un terrier, mais malheureusement, avec sa taille d'Amimale, le trou s'effondrait sur lui-même. Castor ayant rapidement trouvé le problème, Prairie demanda à la suivre pour apprendre d'elle.

Castor était encore en train d'hésiter. Elle voulait prendre de grand arbre, mais n'avait pas envi de faire plusieurs voyage. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensée par Chien de prairie qui se lança tout de suite à l'attaque d'un arbre, qu'elle déracina en creusant à une vitesse folle.

Arbre s'écroula, manquant d'assommer Serval au passage. Mais à peine Serval avait-elle évité l'arbre, qu'elle dut en éviter un second.

Prairie était tellement efficace à déraciner les arbres, qu'Harry se demanda si elle n'utilisait pas de la magie.

Serval et Castor durent la convaincre de se calmer, et Castor montra à Prairie comment bien couper un arbre en utilisant ses dents.

Prairie était vraiment une bonne élève, car en moins de cinq minutes elle avait abattu une centaine d'arbres ayant la même taille, et ils étaient même élagués. Même Harry avec sa magie n'aurait pas fait mieux. Correction. Il n'aurait pas fait mieux même avec sa magie. Prairie était tellement efficace que ça en était flippant.

"Incroyable !" S'exclama Castor. "La coupure est bien nette, ça inspire le respect."

"C'est plutôt sa vitesse de dingue qui inspire le respect." Corrigea Harry.

"Les chiens de prairie on tendance à travailler en groupe." Expliqua Prairie. "Du coup, je suis douée pour suivre des instructions. Et puis Castor vos instruction était très précises, donc c'était facile."

* * *

Grâce au bus et à un peu de magie, ils rapportèrent rapidement les troncs près du lac.

Castor était aux anges en admirant les troncs qui, selon ses propres dires, étaient parfait.

Prairie quant à elle était aux anges par rapport au paysage, et décida de construire son terrier dans les environs.

* * *

Harry et Serval enchainèrent les aller retour entre Prairie et Castor. La première se retrouvait enterrer vivante à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient, et la seconde n'arrêtait pas d'hésiter. Harry lui avait conseillé de faire une maquette de la maison qu'elle voulait, mais Castor hésitait tellement qu'elle fini par faire une maquette de la maquette.

* * *

Castor et Prairie étaient toutes les deux avachies. Une vingtaine de maquettes juchaient le sol et plus loin la prairie était devenu un champ de mines.

Aucune des deux n'avaient réussi à construire sa maison, mais toutes les deux complimentaient l'autre. L'une pour sa vitesse d'exécution, et l'autre pour sa visualisation des étapes à faire.

"Pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas ensemble ?" Demanda Harry.

"Si on compte sur moi, ça va prendre dix ans." Dit d'une petite voix Castor.

"Et moi je risque de détruire sa belle maison." Répliqua Prairie.

"Sauf si Prairie joue les ouvrière, et Castor la chef de chantier." Expliqua Harry.

Devant le regard rond des trois Amimales il se reprit.

"Désolé, c'était trop technique. Pour faire simple, Prairie sera les muscles en effectuant les taches que lui donnera Castor, qui fera office de cerveaux."

L'idée sembla les ravirent car rapidement elles se mirent à se lancer des idées l'une l'autre, si bien qu'à la fin elles décidèrent de construire un chalet sur pilotis, se trouvant sur un îlot à à peine deux mètres de la rive, et accessible via un tunnel. Et avant même la fin de la journée, le chalet était construit, sans qu'Harry n'ai eut à utiliser sa magie. À vrais dire il l'avait utilisé uniquement pour reboucher les trous qu'avait fait Chien de prairie dans… la prairie.

"Franchement, faire un chalet de cette taille en même pas une journée et sans magie, je dis : respect." Dit Harry à Castor et Prairie.

"Ça donne envi de s'allonger sur quelque chose." Dit Serval en montrant un coin du chalet baigné par le soleil.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire "ouf" Castor avait construit une maquette d'un transat.

"Quelque chose comme ça ?" Dit-elle en montrant sa maquette.

"Je vois, quelque chose comme ça ?" Dit Prairie en montrant un transat fraichement construit.

"Bon ok, c'est officiel, une vitesse pareil c'est flippant." Dit Harry. Et tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Harry, Serval et Boss quittèrent ainsi Castor et Prairie qui avaient décidées de vivre ensemble.

En cadeau de remerciement elles avaient construit une nouvelle banquette plus large pour le bus. Et ils partirent dans le soleil couchant.

* * *

Raton laveur et Fennec étaient au café où Harry avait rechargé la batterie. La première avait escaladé la montagne pensant que c'était la seule manière de faire, mais Fennec, elle, avait utilisé le vélo-cabine qu'avaient utilisé Harry et Serval pour redescendre.

"On dirait qu'on l'a perdu." Pleurnicha Raton en buvant son thé.

"C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de prendre ton temps." Répliqua Fennec.

"Pas question d'abandonner." Dit Raton avec conviction, manquant de renverser sa tasse en se relevant de sa chaise. "Un trésor m'attend !"

* * *

Le bus freina brusquement, faisant tomber Harry et Serval de leur nouvelle banquette.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever, ils avaient des espèces de lances pointées sur eux et une voix demanda d'un ton bourru. "Vous sortez d'où, vous ?"


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bataille du château

Chapitre 6 : Bataille du château.

Harry et Serval se relevèrent, et purent constater que le milieu de la route était bloqué par un rochet aussi gros que le bus.

"Vous sortez d'où ?" Répéta l'Amimale avec une double lance dont les pointes étaient remplacées par des cornes de bovin.

"C'est quoi ça ? Une nouvelle arme." Déclara l'autre Amimale d'un ton sec en désignant le bus. Elle avait aussi une double lance, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dire quel genre de cornes, remplaçaient les lames.

"Je vous ai jamais vue par ici, c'est louche, vraiment louche." Reprit l'Amimale bovin.

Harry et Serval avait tous les deux les mains en l'air, mais boss lui avait encore une fois bugger sous le coup de la peur. Enfin c'est ce qu'il semblait aux yeux d'Harry.

"D'où venez-vous, l'Est ou l'Ouest ?" Demanda la bovine. "Toi répond." Ordonna-t-elle en pointant Serval de sa lance.

"Je viens de la savane." Répondit Serval.

La réponse prit les deux agresseurs de court, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une réponse autre que 'Est' ou 'Ouest'.

"Savane ?" Demanda la seconde Amimales perplexe. "C'est à l'Ouest ou à l'Est la savane ?" Demanda-t-elle à sa collègue.

Celle-ci donna une réponse tarabiscoté qui les embrouilla encore plus.

"J'ai une carte si vous voulez." Proposa Harry.

"Pas de geste brusque !" Cria l'Amimale bovin. Puis elle s'adressa à la seconde Amimales. "Conduisons-les au chef. Elle sera quoi faire."

* * *

Ils marchaient maintenant dans un long couloir sombre dans un château de style asiatique.

"Quel endroit bizarre." Déclara Serval.

"Tais-toi et marche." Ordonna Oryx, celle avec la double lance aux cornes inconnues.

"C'est un château." Dit Harry qui gardait sa baguette dans sa manche au cas où, mais qui n'était pas inquiété par les deux Amimales, qui était plus bêtes que dangereuses. Un peu comme Crabbe et Goyle, les deux larbins de Malefoy.

"On vous a dit de vous taire." Dit Auroch, la collègue d'Oryx.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande double porte coulissante.

"On vous amène des individus suspects." Dit Oryx

"Faites-les entrer." Ordonna une voix ferme et grave depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Les deux Amimales ouvrirent donc la double porte, laissant apparaitre une silhouette dans la pénombre de la pièce, qui pouvait paraitre presque invisible, si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une lueur doré.

L'ambiance de la salle se voulait inquiétante, si bien que Serval était terrorisée.

"Asseyez-vous !" Ordonna Auroch. Puis elle s'adressa à sa chef qui s'appelait Lionne. Harry en bon Gryffondor, ne pus s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire. "Ces deux créatures on pénétrées notre territoire à bord de leur drôle d'engin."

"D'où venez-vous ?" Demanda Lionne d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

"On arrive du lac." Expliqua Serval.

"Que faites vous dans la plaine ?" Questionna Lionne.

"On va à la bibliothèque, c'est dans le coin." Répondit Serval.

"Où es-tu née ?"

"Dans la Savane."

Lionne tourna alors sa tête vers Harry. "Et toi ?"

"Londres." Répondit simplement Harry. Mais le ton je-m'en-foutiste d'Harry ne plut pas à Auroch qui le menaça de sa lance.

"Je n'en crois pas un mot." Dit-elle.

"À tous les coups c'est Élan qui nous les envois." Affirma Oryx.

"C'est faux…" Commença Serval, mais elle fut interrompu par Lionne.

"Je vais régler ça moi-même." Dit-elle d'une voix basse. "Laissez-nous."

"À vos ordre." Répondirent les deux Amimales à l'unisson, avant de sortir.

En entendant l'ordre de Lionne, Serval pâli, et les deux gardes sortirent en fermant les portes derrière eux.

La porte était à peine fermé que l'ambiance inquiétante disparue et Lionne poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, alors qu'elle s'affalait par terre.

"J'suis crevée !" Déclara-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée qui n'avait rien à voir avec la voix grave de tout à l'heure. Puis s'adressant à Serval et Harry. "Faite comme chez vous. Devant mes subordonnées je suis obligée de jouer au chef."

Serval se détendit. Quant à Harry il n'avait même pas était tendu.

"Et toi, tu m'as impressionnée, d'habitude les invités sont terrorisés en rentrant ici."

"L'ambiance était lourde, mais pas menaçante." Expliqua Harry. "J'ai frôlé la mort assez souvent pour faire la différence."

"En tous cas scusez l'attitude de ces deux là." Dit Lionne. "ya une bataille bientôt et Auroch et Oryx sont un peu à crans."

"Ça nous a surprit." Avoua Serval.

"C'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour trainer dans le coin." Confirma Lionne.

"Cette bataille dont vous parliez. C'est contre ce 'Élan' ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ouaip, On se dispute le territoire de la plaine Élan et moi. Du coup, on se bat même si c'est pas vraiment mon genre."

"Vous ne pouvez pas partager ?" Demanda Harry. "Le terrain, enfin je veux dire territoire, à l'air assez grand."

"Moi je veux bien, mais Élan est une vrai tête de mule. Elle n'acceptera rien si elle ne la pas remporté dans un combat. J'ai bien eu envi de faire exprès de perdre, mais sa tactique et tellement nul que ça en est consternant. Ils se contente de nous foncer dessus en ligne droite."

"Il y a eu combien de bataille en tout ?" Demanda Serval tout en jouant avec une balle qui trainait.

"Environ 51." Répondit Lionne en jouant à la balle avec Serval.

"Et combien de victoire ?"

"Environ 51."

"Vous l'emportez à chaque fois !?" Dit Harry surprit.

"Oui, mais je voudrais arrêter parce que c'est dangereux, et qui risque d'avoir des blessés." Répondit Lionne.

"Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas d'une autre manière ?" Demanda Harry.

Lionne ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Harry, l'invita à poursuivre.

"Vous pourriez par exemple faire un match de Quiddi… Non, oubliez-ça il n'y a pas le matérielle qui faut pour ça." Dit-il en ramassant la balle que lui avait envoyée Lionne. Il fut alors surprit par la légèreté de la balle, et en l'examinant il remarqua qu'elle était en papier et facilement cassable. "Vous en avez d'autre des comme-ça ?"

* * *

"Donc si je comprends bien, il faut détruire le ballon de l'adversaire avec ce bâton pour l'éliminé. Et on gagne si le ballon du chef et détruit ?" Demanda Élan en désignant un rouleau de parchemin et un ballon en papier.

"Elles se fichent de nous." Déclara Porc-épic.

"Peut importe la manière dont ce déroule le combat nous gagnerons." Lança Rhino.

"Rhinocéros blanc a raison." Dit Élan avec conviction. "Surtout que nous avons deux nouvelles recrues pour cette épreuves. Allez-y, présentez-vous."

"Je suis Serval de la familles des félins."

"Je suis Harry."

Tous les deux reçurent de chaleureuses salutations de la par de l'équipe d'Élan.

Pour facilité la victoire de cette dernière, Lionne leurs avait demandée de rentrer dans l'équipe d'Élan pour l'aider. Elle avait demandé cela de telle manière qu'ils ne purent refuser, et ils arrivèrent peu de temps avant qu'Auroch ne vienne proposer la méthode de combat d'Harry, qui avait bien fait attention à ce que lui et Serval ne ce fassent pas voir du lieutenant de Lionne, car elle n'était pas au courant du plan. Élan n'avait pas chercher plus loin, trop contente d'avoir de nouvelles recrues.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au différente Amimales présente, afin de déterminer les forces et les faiblesses du groupe. Il y avait donc un élan, la chef, un porc-épic, un tatou, un caméléon, un rhinocéros blanc et un oiseau appeler bec-en-sabot. C'était toutes des filles, ce qui surprit Harry car Élan avait des bois sur la tête, alors que seul les mâles sont sensé en porter. Pendant ses réflexion il remarqua le regard que bec-en-sabot lui lançait, mais il n'y fit pas attention vus qu'il était habituer à ce genre de regard en tant que 'garçon-qui-à-survécu'.

"J'ai une idée." Déclara Élan. "Exerçons-nous au maniement ce cette arme." Dit-elle en désigna le rouleau de parchemin.

C'est ainsi que les Amimales s'affrontèrent deux par deux sur une plateforme qui devait servir à des cérémonies, ou quelque chose du même genre. Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner.

Les premières à passer furent Élan et Tatou. Tatou fut littéralement projetée en dehors de l'arène. Apparemment Élan n'avait pas comprit qu'il fallait juste éclater le ballon en papier.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Serval et de Rhino. Serval l'emporta en utilisant son agilité, et a esquivé les attaques de Rhino jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'épuise. Ce fut assez rapide, car Rhino portait une épaisse armure de style médiévale, et elle s'essouffla en un clin d'œil.

Vint enfin le tour d'Harry, qui affrontait Caméléon. Harry avait hésité à utiliser sa magie, mais étant donné qu'il avait proposé cette manière de combattre suivant un festival sportif, il s'est dit que ce n'était pas fairplay, et décida d'utiliser la bonne vieille huile de coude.

Cependant ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait baisser sa garde, et prit ce combat très au sérieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui procura la victoire. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ses yeux verts normalement attrayant, pouvaient être terrifiant quand il fixait intensément quelqu'un, comme il le faisait actuellement avec Caméléon.

Caméléon fut tétanisé par le regard d'Harry et se crispa, alors que son corps commençait à disparaitre. Harry profita de cette crispation pour éclater le ballon de son adversaire. Surprise, Caméléon tomba à terre.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" Demanda Harry en aidant Caméléon à se relever. "Je croyais que le fait que les caméléons changeaient de couleur avec l'environnement était une fausse idée reçu." C'était évidemment Hermione qui lui avait apprit ça, en fait ils changeaient de couleur pour communiquer avec les autres caméléons.

"C'est le cas." Confirma Caméléon. "Mais en tant qu'Amimale ma capacité à évoluée pour que je puisse devenir invisible."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Étant habitué à devenir invisible grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, il était étonné que le groupe d'Élan n'est connu aucune victoire avec un tel avantage tactique. Il se tourna alors vers Élan.

"Dites-moi, quelle stratégie utilisez-vous pour les affrontements." Demanda-t-il.

"C'est évident. On fonce toutes au château dans une charge grand style." Répondit Élan avec fierté.

Harry la regarda incrédule. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? "Pardon, mais vous voulez dire que vous foncez dans le tas ?"

"T'as tout comprit." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était de trop pour Harry. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Harry détester encore plus que Voldemort et ses fidèles, c'était les abrutis qui se m'étaient inutilement en danger. Heureusement que Lionne était responsable, sinon tous les membres du groupe d'Élan serait morts.

"Vous êtes complètement stupide." Cria Harry, qui sous le coup de la colère, laissa échapper sa magie. "Si l'ennemi est derrière un mur, vous allez foncer dedans tête la première aussi ? Et si l'ennemi est un Céruléen avec sa gemme dans le dos, là aussi vous allez foncer tête la première dedans ? TOUS CE QUE VOUS RÉUSSIRIEZ À FAIRE, C'EST VOUS FAIRE TUER !"

Serval n'avait pas comprit ce qu'avait dit Harry dans le château de Lionne, quand il disait que l'ambiance était lourde mais pas menaçante. Maintenant elle comprenait. Autant avec Lionne elle avait une sensation de malaise, autant, là, avec Harry, elle avait la sensation qu'elle se ferait tuer si elle bougeait le moindre muscle. Harry pouvait être terrifiant.

"Maintenant si vous voulez gagner, je vous conseil de changer de stratégie." Dit Harry. Mais le ton employé disait clairement que ce n'était pas un conseil mais un ordre.

* * *

La bataille commençait, et tout le monde avait suivis les conseils d'Harry lors de la réunion stratégique.

Tatou et Rhino était à la défense. Caméléon à la reconnaissance. Porc-épic, Serval et Bec-en-sabot faisait diversion grâce à de faux bois qu'avait créé Harry grâce à une métamorphose et que Serval portait pour se faire passer pour Élan, tout en se cachant sommairement dans les fourrés. Et Élan et lui iraient directement au château via un chemin détourné.

Durant tout le conseil stratégique, Bec-en-sabot n'avait pas quitté des yeux Harry. Même Ginny ne le regardait pas aussi intensément.

* * *

"Caméléon au rapport." Dit cette dernière alors qu'Harry et Élan arrivaient au château. "Il n'y a qu'un seul garde."

Harry avait apprit à Caméléon comment utiliser son invisibilité, mais surtout comment ne pas faire de bruit. Grâce à cela ils purent s'infiltrer discrètement, et ils arrivèrent jusqu'au garde. Harry allait l'attaquer en silence, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan, par Élan qui se mit crier.

"Eh toi! Je suis Élan. Affrontons-nous."

Harry lui lança un regard noir, qui la fit taire, et ils durent battre en retraite. Mais Caméléon décida de rester pour affronter le garde et donner du temps à Élan pour qu'elle parte affronter Lionne.

"Tu te rends compte que si cela avait été une vrai bataille, elle serait morte par ta faute." Dit Harry d'un ton glacial, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du combat qui c'était fini en match nul.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce où se trouvait Lionne.

"Nous nous retrouvons enfin, Lionne." Déclara Élan.

"Bravo d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, Élan." Félicita Lionne tout en donnant un clin d'œil discret à Harry.

"C'est la cinquante-deuxièmes fois que je te défie." Dit Élan. "Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vus dans la plaine, j'ai toujours voulus me mesurer à toi de toutes mes forces. Et enfin mon rêve devint réalité. Je te défie en duel."

À peine son discours fini, elle chargea Lionne.

Harry avez envi de l'étrangler. Décidément, Élan ne retenait pas la leçon.

Lionne, elle, restait immobile, prête à contrer l'attaque. Ce qu'elle fit parfaitement vu comment il était facile de prévoir la charge d'Élan, qui consistait à une ligne droite.

Elles échangèrent plusieurs coups et finalement Élan éclata le ballon de Lionne, en même temps que Lionne éclatait le ballon d'Élan.

"Match nul!" Déclara Harry.

* * *

Le gros des combattantes regardaient bouche bée les deux chefs arriver en riant comme de vieilles amies d'enfances. Harry, lui, était resté en retrait.

"Beau travail tout le monde." Lança Élan. "La bataille est terminée. Malheureusement c'est un match nul. Mais heureusement, j'ai enfin put affronter Lionne."

"C'est vrai, c'était génial." Dit Lionne. "Vu qu'on a fait match nul on vous laisse le château. Mais on remettra ça."

"Tant qu'on peut se battre, je me fiche du château." Déclara Élan.

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Au moins c'était juste des joutes amicales et pas de vrais batailles.

Lionnes remarqua la grimace d'Harry et lui demanda. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la prochaine fois ? On garde les mêmes règles ? Toi là, des idées ?" Dit-elle en pointant Harry, faisant semblant de ne pas le connaitre.

Harry réfléchit et déclara. "Si vous aviez un ballon plus solide, vous pourriez faire un foot. C'est un jeu où on utilise que les pieds." Cette idée était beaucoup moins dangereuse que la précédente, et il espérait que comme ça, Élan ne ferait pas de bêtises.

Cette idée remporta un vive intérêt de la par des Amimales qui avaient hâte d'être au prochain affrontement.

Il n'y avait qu'une Amimale qui n'était pas excitée à l'idée. C'était Bec-en-sabot qui continuait à fixer Harry.

Excédé ce dernier se tourna vers elle. "Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis-le."

"Tu… Tu ne serais pas un être humain ?"

* * *

"Fennec, comment fais-tu pour supporter cette chaleur ?" Demanda Raton laveur, alors qu'elles étaient enfin ressorties du labyrinthe du désert.

"Mes grande oreilles évacues la chaleur." Expliqua Fennec.

"Encore des casse-pieds." Marmonna Tsuchinoko.

* * *

"J'ai vus Harry." Confirma Tsuchinoko. "Le Talismanimal à même réagi à sa présence."

"C'est ça!" S'exclama Raton, triomphante en brandissant une grande plume rouge. "Je veux l'entendre parler aussi."


	7. Chapitre 7 : Bibliothèque

Chapitre 7 : Bibliothèque.

"Tu… Tu ne serais pas un être humain ?" Demanda Bec-en-sabot.

Harry fut plus surprit par la douce voix de Bec-en-sabot qui n'avait rien à voir avec son regard d'acier, que par sa question. "En effet j'en suis un. Tu ne serais pas par hasard où en trouver d'autre ?"

Bec-en-sabot fit non de la tête. "J'en ai entendu parler par des ouï-dire. Ils ont la réputation d'avoir de bonne idée et d'être ingénieux."

"Il y a aussi des humains qui sont de vrai imbéciles." Répliqua Harry.

"Un être humain ça ressemble à quoi ?" Demanda Lionne en s'approchant. "Ça a des griffes ? Des crocs ?"

"En fait les Amimales sont des animaux qui on prit une apparence humaine. Mais si tu veux voir un humain en cher et en os, tu l'as devant toi." Expliqua Harry.

"Je me demande où on peut en trouver." S'exclama Serval. "Personne ne sais où on peut en trouver ?" Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Tout le monde fit non de la tête.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à la bibliothèque ?" Proposa Lionne.

"C'est justement là que nous voulions aller." Répliqua Harry.

"Dans ce cas, allez dans la zone de la forêt et au deuxième embranchement vous prenez à droite." Expliqua Élan. "N'allez surtout pas tout droit."

* * *

Harry et Serval étaient de nouveau dans le bus. Cela avait bien fait rire Harry que boss était resté buggé pendant toute la durée de la bataille.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils roulaient, quand boss arrêta le bus.

Harry et Serval sortirent du bus et furent surprit de voir que la route était bloqué par une dizaine de panneau de signalisation, indiquant tous un chemin sur la droite, trop étroit pour y avancer avec le bus.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Demanda Serval.

"Souviens-toi." Dit Harry. "Élan nous avait dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aller tout droit. La route ne doit plus être praticable et quelqu'un a mit ces panneaux en guise d'avertissement."

Harry, Serval et Boss, entrèrent dans le chemin de droite, ne remarquant pas les deux silhouettes qui les observaient.

"Ça mord." Déclara la première silhouette.

"Le piège à fonctionné." Déclara la seconde.

* * *

Harry, Serval, et Boss sortirent du chemin pour arriver dans un espace dégagé, mais dont les arbres environnent formaient un dôme végétale qui ne laissait passer que la lumière du jour.

"Tiens, il y a quelque chose." Lança Serval en pointant un panneau au fond du dôme.

Ils se rapprochèrent et Harry fut contrarier de voir que le panneau était aussi écrit dans un langage qu'il ne pouvait lire, jusqu'à se qu'il ait une idée.

"Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?" Se fustigea Harry. Il sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur ses yeux en prononçant une formule. "Question : Un chameau peut boire cinq-cents verres d'eau d'un seul coup. Vrai, allez à droite. Faux allez à gauche."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tout d'un coup, Harry ?" Demanda Serval. Apparemment elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un texte.

"C'est ce qui est marqué sur ce panneau." Expliqua Harry. "Je suppose que si on a la bonne réponse on avance."

"Et si on donne la mauvaise ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais vue qu'on est dans un parc ça ne devrait pas être un truc dangereux… enfin j'espère."

"La réponse doit être 'vrai', il fait si chaud dans le désert." Déclara Serval.

"Donc on va à droite." Conclu Harry.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans le passage de droite.

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté du passage, ils tombèrent sur un autre dôme où se trouvait deux panneaux. Un qui les félicité pour avoir donné la bonne réponse et des explications en plus, et l'autre qui donnait une autre question. Mais cette fois ils se trompèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le premier dôme.

"Bon… Maintenant au moins on sait ce qui arrive quand on se trompe." Déclara Harry.

Après avoir enchainé les bonnes et mauvaises réponses pendant une demi-heure ils finirent par sortir du labyrinthe de questions réponses, pour arriver devant un bâtiment qui ne pouvait être que la bibliothèque, car une parti de mur manquait intentionnellement et on pouvait voir à l'intérieur des étagères rempli de livres, et au centre de l'édifice un arbre géant. Était-il planté là, intentionnellement ou non, Harry aurait était incapable de le dire. Soudain il senti une présence. "À terre." Cria-t-il en sautant sur Serval.

À peine avait-il fait cela, que deux Amimales passèrent au dessus de leur tête.

"Bonjour. Je suis le Professeur Petit-duc à face blanche." Se présenta une des Amimales avec une tenue blanc gris.

"Bonjour, je suis son assistante Grand-duc d'Europe." Se présenta la seconde Amimales avec une tenue marron clair.

Harry remarqua que si elles n'avaient pas des tenue différente, elles auraient put paraitre jumelle.

"D'où vous sortez, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver." Demanda Serval.

"Pour nous, voler sans bruit est du gâteau." Déclara L'assistante.

"Nous sommes d'ailleurs surprises que tu nous ais entendu approcher." Lança le professeur.

"Juste une question d'habitude. J'ai un Harfang des neiges comme amie." Déclara Harry. Il allait dire animal de compagnie, mais n'était par sûr que le concept plaise aux Amimales. En plus Hedwige était vraiment sa toute première amie, Ron arrivant en second.

"C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive jusqu'ici." Dit le professeur. "Je place de grands espoirs en vous."

"Attendez." Lança Harry. "Je croyais que d'autre Amimales était déjà venu ici pour des réponses."

"Si on continue tout droit on arrive directement ici." Expliqua le professeur.

"Parfois il y a des Amimales qui arrivent à sortir après s'être perdu." Renchérie l'assistante.

"Serval ?"

"Oui Harry ?"

"Fait moi penser à faire la peau à Élan pour nous avoir déconseillé d'aller tout droit."

"Hein ? Je veux pas." Répondit Serval horrifié.

"C'est une façon de parler, Serval." Se rattrapa Harry. "Je vais pas vraiment lui faire du mal, juste lui lancer un sort ou deux, du genre un qui colorera ses bois en rose bonbon."

"Ah, tu me rassure." Soupira Serval. "En fait on est là pour savoir où trouver des être humains comme Harry. Vous devriez être capable de nous renseigner, non ?"

"Trop facile." Dit l'assistante.

"Si vous voulez une réponse il va falloir cuisiner." Compléta le professeur.

Harry haussa les sourcils, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. "Cuisiner ?"

"Cuisiner veux dire…" Commença le professeur mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Oui merci, je sais ce que veut dire cuisiner. J'ai juste était surprit par la déclaration. Vous avez des ingrédients et des ustensiles ?"

"Suivez-nous." Dit le professeur en les conduisant à l'intérieur. "Ici vous pourrez vous documenter sur la cuisine." Dit-elle en présentant un rayonnage de livre de cuisine. Vus que vous avez triomphé de la forêt des quiz, ça signifie que vous savez lire."

"Indiquez-moi juste ou sont les ingrédients et la cuisine." Répliqua Harry.

Les deux Amimales le conduisirent dehors où il y avait des cuisines d'extérieur avec tous les ustensiles de cuisine qu'il fallait à Harry.

Pour les ingrédients, les deux Amimales avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Surprit par la quantité et la qualité des ingrédients, Harry demanda leur provenance. Ils venaient d'un champ prévu comme matière première au japâtisserie. Malheureusement pour Harry le champ était entièrement automatisé, donc pas d'humain là-bas.

"Sur ce, commençons." Dit le professeur en retournant un sablier. "Quand le sable sera écoulé, ce sera fini. Si le résultat est à notre goût on répondra à vos questions. Il y aura aussi une récompense à la clé."

D'un coup de baguette Harry fit léviter les ingrédients pour les amener à la table de travaille. Pendant le trajet Harry avait lancé d'autres sorts, si bien que les ingrédients étaient lavés, épluchés, et découpé en petits morceaux. Madame Weasley avait beau dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide à la cuisine, Harry avait quand même mémorisé tous les sorts utiles à une sorcière au foyer. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette et un feu doux apparaissait dans un espace prévu à cet effet.

"Serval tu veux…" Commença Harry en se tournant vers l'intéresser, quand il vit qu'elle avait reculée de plusieurs mètres, tout comme le professeur et l'assistante. "Un problème Serval ? Tu m'as pourtant déjà vu faire de la magie."

"C'est que… ça fait peur." Dit-elle en désignant le feu.

"Désolé." Répondit Harry. "J'avais oublié que la plupart des animaux ont peur du feu. Apparemment c'est la même chose pour les Amimales. Bref je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je te prépare quelque chose en particulier. Quitte à cuisiner, autant le faire pour tout le monde. Mais je te préviens, on a de quoi faire que des menus végétariens."

"Je te laisse me faire la surprise."

"Et un menu surprise, un !"

Harry fit simple. Il prit les patates déjà coupées en tranche pour les faire dorer, et donna un coup de baguette sur d'autre légume pour qu'ils soient coupés en julienne, et les fit sauter avec un peu d'ail et d'huile d'olive. Vu qu'il lui restait pas mal de temps, il décida de faire un dessert un peu spécial.

"En attendant que le dessert finit de cuire je vous propose de gouter le plat principale." Proposa Harry.

Il mit donc la table d'un autre coup de baguette et ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Harry quittant la table de temps en temps pour vérifier la cuisson de son dessert.

"C'était très bon." Déclara Serval, après qu'ils eurent fini de manger.

"Merci." Dit Harry.

"Nous attendons la suite pour donner notre verdict." Annonça le professeur.

Harry eu un sourire en coin car il avait bien vu qu'elle s'était resservit deux fois. Il amena donc le dessert qui était des petit gâteau en forme de souri.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Serval en examinant de plus près les biscuits.

"Une spécialité de chez moi." Déclara Harry. "J'ai appris à en faire pour mon amie Hedwige, ça s'appelle des Miamhibou."

Le professeur et son assistante on croquées dedans avec un air mitigé. Mais dès la première bouchée avalée, elles se jetèrent dessus comme ce n'était pas permit."

"Alors, c'était à votre goût ?" Demanda Harry avec amusement, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

"Vous avez réussi." Déclara le professeur. "Nous allons répondre à vos questions. En se qui concerne les humains… on en trouve plus, il s'agit d'une espèce éteinte. Un beau jour ils ont disparu, on ne sait pas pourquoi."

Harry ferma les yeux. Il s'était déjà rendu à l'évidence après la déclaration de Tsuchinoko. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

"Sinon j'ai des question à propos des Amimales." Soupira Harry, préfèrent changer de sujet, que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. "Pour l'instant je n'ai croisé que des Amimales femelles, il n'y a pas de mâle ? Et aussi j'ai vue des Amimales avec des bois, alors que c'était clairement des femelles."

"Les Amimales sont exclusivement femelles, il n'y a pas de mâle." Expliqua le professeur. "Si une Amimale présente des caractéristiques exclusif à un animale mâle, alors c'est que cette Amimale était un mâle avant de se transformer en Amimale."

Pour une fois ce n'est pas le Talismanimal qui bugga mais Harry. _Donc avant, Élan était un mâle ?_ Pensa-t-il.

"Sinon vous avait parlez d'un récompense." Dit Serval. Ce qui soulagea Harry de trop se posé de question.

"En effet." Dit l'assistante. "Voici un ticket exclusif pour le concert des PePaPu. C'est un billet VIP."

Harry se demanda ce qu'était les PePaPu, quand Serval s'agita et lui expliqua. De ce qu'il comprit, les PePaPu sont un groupe d'idoles composé uniquement d'Amimales.

"Merci pour ça." Dit Harry. "Avec votre permissions, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque."

* * *

"C'est vraiment une jolie maison." Déclara Fennec à Castor et Prairie.

"Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici." Proposa Castor.

"Moi je voudrais entendre la suite de l'histoire." Déclara Prairie.

"Et alors, au moment où j'ai trouvé le chapeau dans la savane." Reprit Raton laveur. "Boss est passé par là et a parlé !" Déclara-t-elle triomphalement.

"Moi aussi je l'ai entendu parler." Déclara Castor.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis, Raton laveur ?" Demanda Prairie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà, Fennec ?" Demanda Raton.

Fennec tenta alors de répéter ce qu'avait dit Boss. "Une chose essentiel aux Amimales comme nous est actuellement descendue sous terre. Là bas cette chose…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **étant donné le temps qu'il fait, je préfère poster plus tôt au cas où il y aurait une panne de courant m'empêchant de le faire à l'heure habituelle.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Concert

Chapitre 8 : Concert.

Harry avait eu son lot de surprises à la bibliothèque.

La première surprise c'est qu'il avait découvert que l'arbre en son centre était magique. Il avait donc une source de matière première au cas où il casserait sa baguette, à la condition que la plume de phénix dans sa baguette actuel reste intacte.

Donc avec l'autorisation du professeur et de son assistante, après les avoir soudoyé avec une nouvelle fournée de Miamhibou, il avait pu récupérer une grosse branche et plusieurs brindilles, afin de se fabriquer un balai magique, grâce à la seconde surprise de la bibliothèque.

Il avait en effet trouvé une section caché des non sorciers, et il y avait trouvé bon nombre de livres utiles, dont un qui montrait les runes nécessaire à la conception d'un balai.

Certes il n'y connaissait rien en runes, étant le domaine d'Hermione, mais il était devenu très doué pour recopier, à force de recopier les devoirs de cette dernière, quand il n'avait pas le temps de les faire proprement après un entrainement de Quidditch. Bien que la conception du balai lui prendrait un certain temps.

Il avait aussi la confirmation que la magie était inutile face au céruléens, qui étaient naturellement immunisé à cette dernière. Mais que la magie indirecte fonctionnait si on l'utilisé intelligemment.

Actuellement, Harry, Serval, et Boss se dirigeaient vers le lieu du concert des PePaPu, dans la zone côtière. Serval avait insisté pour le voir, et Harry n'ayant plus aucun indice sur où trouver d'autres humains, n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il était aussi curieux car ce sera son tout premier concert.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place devant une estrade en plein air, ils purent voir que le lieu était bondé. Il y avait tellement d'Amimales, qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à dire à quelle espèce appartenait tel ou tel Amimale. Mais il repéra quand même deux Amimales qui le surprirent. La première était une Amimale vache Holstein. Comme quoi même les animaux de la ferme étaient dans le parc Japari. Et encore plus surprenant un genbu, qui est une créature magique étant composé d'une tortue et d'un serpent géant vivant en symbiose, et dont Hagrid lui avait parlé dans un de ses cours. Ici l'Amimale avait une veste noire, et une jupe mi-longue à motif d'écaille d'où sortait une queue de serpent. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en une queue de cheval par un faux serpent noir, et elle avait une carapace de tortue en guise de chapeau, le tout étant assez élégant.

Une autre surprise attendit Harry, quand il tomba sur un autre Talismanimal, qui servait des japâtiseries. Mais Boss lui affirma que c'était normale de tomber sur plusieurs Talismanimal quand beaucoup d'Amimales étaient présentes.

Le problème qu'ils rencontrèrent à cause de toutes ces Amimales, c'est qu'ils ne voyaient pas du tout la scène. Serval proposa donc de grimper à un arbre, ce qu'ils firent.

Harry et Serval était tranquillement en train d'attendre sur une des épaisses branches de l'arbre quand leur attention fut attiré par une forte respiration.

"Aaaah! Tu m'as fait peur." Déclara Serval à l'Amimale qui était sur la même branche qu'eux, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas vu à cause du feuillage. Et en effet, la manière dont elle respirait tout en regardant la scène en bavant presque était flippante.

"Ouah, depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?" Demanda L'Amimale surprise.

"Tu nous as fichu la frousse." Répliqua Serval sans répondre à sa question.

"Tu es aussi là pour regarder le concert ?" Demanda Harry en désignant la branche où ils étaient. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'Amimale, mais au vue de sa robe, il aurait dit un félin.

"Exact." Répondit l'Amimale. "C'est leur premier événement commémoratif. J'ai la chance d'être née au bon moment pour assister au début de la troisième générations, alors je ne veux rien rater."

"Si tu étais venu en avance, ça n'aurait pas été mieux d'être au premier rang ?" Demanda Serval.

"Tu n'y connais rien." Répliqua l'Amimale. "On a un sentiment d'osmose quand on peut voir le public en même temps."

L'Amimale parti alors dans un délire sur à quel point les pingouins étaient géniaux, et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le billet que leur avait donné le professeur, dans la main de Serval, qui incluait : Concert, poignée de main avec les PePaPu, et de pouvoir assister à une répétition. Ce qui était assez bizarre, car personne n'avait contrôlé leur billet. Mais bon, Harry avait déjà remarqué que les Amimales imitaient certains comportements humains sans en comprendre vraiment le sens. Comme Alpaga qui tenait un café sans faire payer les consommations.

Mais ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, car le concert commençait.

Harry avait été plus que déçu. Ce n'était pas un concert, mais plus une présentation des différents membres des PePaPu. Même s'il n'y connaissait rien, Harry put dire que les cinq pingouins étaient des amatrices. Elles bafouillaient leurs répliques, en oubliaient, et quand elles avaient du dire 'PePaPu' d'une même voix, elles étaient totalement désynchronisé. Bref, si elles voulaient être à la hauteur, il y allait avoir du boulot. Mais vue l'enthousiasme de tous les Amimales ayant assisté à la présentation, il préféra se taire.

* * *

Harry, Serval et Margay, l'Amimale qu'ils avaient rencontré sur l'arbre, se dirigeaient vers les coulisses. Le billet qu'ils leurs permettait d'assister à une répétition étant pour trois personnes, Harry et Serval avaient invité Margay à les accompagner.

Harry se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne idée, vu que Margay hyper ventila, avant de s'évanouir quand elle rencontra ses idoles.

* * *

Une fois Margay remit de ses émotions, ils purent assister à la répétition. Princess était le leader de l'ombre du groupe et les entrainait d'une manière sévère, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Les quatre autres membres du groupe étaient Iwabi qui était énergique. Jen qui était une personne plutôt douce. Kaisa qui était un peu garçon manqué dans son attitude, et le leader officiel pour le publique. Et enfin Fururu, qui était… Harry hésitait entre idiote ou tête en l'air.

Quand Princess leur demanda leur avis, c'est Margay qui répondit, et elle les a tous surprit, même Harry.

"Bon sang." Dit ce dernier. "Si tu montais un spectacle d'imitation, je suis sur que tu serais plus populaire que les PePaPu. Sans offense." Dit-il aux concernées.

Les PePaPu firent signe qu'elles étaient d'accord avec lui.

"Le Margay, pour attirer ses proies, et capable d'imiter leurs voix." Expliqua Boss.

"Sachant comment elle se conduisait tout à l'heure, et qu'elle venait d'imiter les PePaPu, est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter ?" Demanda Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Margay étant vraiment fan des PePaPu toutes générations confondue, les PePaPu actuel lui posèrent des questions sur les générations précédentes, avant de reprendre la répétition.

* * *

Le concert allait bientôt commencer, et les PePaPu stressaient en voyant tout le monde qui était venu. Et c'est là que le drame survint, avec une remarque de Margay, qui disait que la version à cinq membres était meilleure que celle à quatre.

En effet dans la première génération, il y avait quatre membres. Dans la seconde, trois membres et la génération actuelle, la troisième, a cinq membres. Mais dans aucune des générations précédente il y avait de gorfou de Schlegel, ce qu'est Princess.

Elle eu alors une crise et donna des instructions avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas ferme, sous les regards médusés des autres membres.

"Désolé c'est ma faute." Dit Margay, Mais les autres membres lui assurèrent que non.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Demanda Jen sous le coup de la panique. "Le public attend."

"Montez sur scène et essayer de gagner du temps." Dit Harry en courant dehors. "Je m'en occupe."

Serval parti avec lui.

* * *

Harry et Serval trouvèrent rapidement Princess en train de déprimer dans son coin.

Quand ils l'apostrophèrent elle dit des tas d'excuses plus bancales les unes que les autres.

"C'est bon t'as fini ta crise ?" Demanda Harry d'un ton froid. "Maintenant répond à cette question : Est-ce que tu crois être une intruse dans se groupe ?"

Princess approuva de la tête.

Harry s'assit alors à côté d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne l'es pas. Un intrus et quelqu'un non désiré dans un groupe, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec les PePaPu. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, j'ai été considéré comme un intrus pendant plus de dix ans dans ma propre famille."

Il sorti sa baguette et fit l'éviter un caillou qu'il fit atterrir dans les mains de Princess.

"Je suis un sorcier, ça veux dire que je suis capable d'utiliser la magie. Quand j'ai eu un peu plus d'un an, mes parents ont été tués et j'ai du vivre avec ma tante et mon oncle, qui en plus d'être des humain incapable d'utiliser la magie, haïssait cette dernière au plus haut degré, ainsi que tous ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Autant dire que pour eux, ce parc devrait être rasé et toutes les Amimales exterminés."

"Pour eux qui étaient parfaitement 'normaux' j'étais un intrus. Ils me traitaient comme si j'étais un monstre, se servant de moi comme d'un esclave, et me frappant et m'enfermant dans un espace exigüe si je faisais mine de dire quelque chose. De plus, étant un enfant et ignorant ce qu'était la magie, vu que je n'avais personne pour me dire ce que c'était, je n'avais aucun contrôle dessus, et je faisais de la magie par accident. Dans ces cas là ils me frappaient et me privaient de nourriture, parfois pour plusieurs jours. Alors maintenant répond-moi Princess. Est-ce que les PePaPu ton, frappés, rabroués, traités comme si leurs excréments avaient plus de valeur que toi ?"

"N…non" Balbutia Princess, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'Harry avait dit.

"Alors arrête de chialer. Lèves-toi et vas chanter et danser avec les PePaPu. Parce que tu es l'une d'entre elles." Dit Harry.

Devant le ton d'Harry, Princess se leva et courra vers la scène.

Harry entendit comme un reniflement. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et tomba sur Serval qui pleurait.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ha…Harry, c…c'est vrai tout ça ?" Demanda Serval entre deux reniflements.

"C'est du passé, Serval. Je préfère ne pas y penser et me tourner vers l'avenir." Dit sombrement Harry. Il se relava et tendit sa main à Serval. "Allez viens, allons profiter du spectacle."

Ils se dépêchèrent et arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début du spectacle. Harry fut ravit, car cette fois c'était un 'vrai' spectacle, pas de bafouillages, et bien synchro. À croire que c'était des personnes différente de toute à l'heure.

Harry décida quand même de leur donner un petit coup de pouce en projetant des sorts colorés. Après tout, un bon spectacle se devait d'avoir un bon son et 'lumières'.

* * *

Après le spectacle, Harry, Serval, et Margay allèrent féliciter les PePaPu pour leur prestation. Quel ne fut pas le choc de Margay quand Princess lui proposa de devenir leur manager, mais elle accepta sans hésiter.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien.

"Donc vous cherchez où vivent les humains ?" Demanda Kaisa.

"Oui, mais j'ai plus trop d'espoir." Soupira Harry.

"D'après les rumeurs, la dernière fois qu'on a vus des humains c'était près du port." Dit Princess.

"Merci pour l'info." Dit Harry. "Je suppose qu'ils n'y sont plus depuis le temps, mais ça ne coute rien d'essayer."

* * *

"En bref, c'est un vol de chapeau." Déclara Raton laveur.

"C'est pas vraiment son genre." Déclara Élan.

"Je ne l'imagine pas faire ça." Confirma Lionne.

"Vous défendez cette maudite espèce ?" Dit Raton choqué. "Mais c'est un danger publique !"

"Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu." Dit Bec-en-sabot.

"Sûrement." Dit Fennec.

"Même toi tu t'y mets, Fennec !?" Dit Raton, encore plus choqué.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sources chaudes

Chapitre 9 : Sources chaudes.

"Nous allons franchir cette montagne." Déclara Boss.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains en ayant envie d'étrangler le Talismanimal. Le petit être avait le don pour soulever les évidences, à tel point que ça en était agacent. Deux choses empêchaient Harry de le faire. La première c'était que boss étant une machine, ça ne servait à rien de l'étrangler, et la seconde c'était Serval.

Bien qu'elle et Harry avaient le même âge, Serval avait garder une âme d'enfant, s'émerveillant pour un rien, et du fait qu'elle était de la savane, elle n'avait jamais vu de neige, et elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux, ce qui rendait Harry heureux.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Harry avait remarqué ça. Il lui suffisait de voir Serval sourire pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur, et quand elle avait pleuré pour lui, il avait eu le cœur déchiré.

C'est alors que le bus s'arrêta brusquement.

"Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui va encore nous arriver ?" Demanda Harry en sortant du bus, pour voir que les roues patinaient dans la neige poudreuse.

Il se pencha vers les roues et réfléchit à voix haute. "Si j'avais au moins quelque chose de solide je pourrais métamorphoser des chaines pour le roues."

Boss se redressa à ces mots. "Patientez quelques instants." Demanda-t-il en sautillant vers une sorte d'abris en béton.

* * *

"Ok, c'est beaucoup plus efficace que des chaines." S'exclama Harry, quand Boss était revenue avec des chenilles spécialement conçus pour être fixé au roues du bus. Maintenant ils roulaient dans la neige encore plus vite qu'ils ne roulaient habituellement sur une route normale.

Boss était encore en train de jouer son rôle de guide en expliquant tout sur la région qu'ils traversaient. Serval buvait ses paroles, tendit qu'Harry l'ignorait en préférant se concentrer sur le paysage. Soudain quelque chose attira son regard.

"Est-ce que c'est de la fumée ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant une direction.

"C'est la vapeur produit par une source d'eau chaude. Il y en a plusieurs dans la région qui forme des bains thermaux." Expliqua Boss. Il s'arrêta alors pour que Harry et Serval puisse se dégourdir les jambes, et Serval, vu qu'elle n'était pas descendu du bus tout à l'heure, décida de faire connaissance avec la neige.

"C'est froid !" S'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main dans la neige. Harry s'approcha alors sournoisement dans son dos.

"Hé Serval, bataille de boule de neige." Dit-il en lui lança une boule en plein figure alors qu'elle se retournait.

Après dix minutes à jouer dans la neige, ils partirent en direction des bains thermaux afin de se réchauffer. Malheureusement, pour s'y rendre ils devaient y aller à pieds. Le chemin étant trop étroit pour le bus.

* * *

"Je ne crois pas que je pourrais aller plus loin Harry." Dit Serval en s'effondrant par terre en grelotant.

Malheureusement pour eux, une tempête s'était levée et ils avaient perdu tout repère. En plus, comble du comble, Boss avait littéralement gelé et se trouvait dans un bloque de glace.

"Tien bon Serval." Dit Harry en la frictionnant. "J'ai une idée mais j'ai besoin que tu reste éveillé, tu comprends ? Ne t'endors surtout pas."

"Je te fais confiance Harry." Répondit Serval en claquant des dents.

Harry sortie sa baguette et commença à modeler la neige. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait construit un igloo pouvant facilement accueillir six personnes.

"C'est incroyable, il ne fait pas froid à l'intérieur." Dit Serval.

"En restant proche l'un de l'autre, on se réchauffera l'un l'autre et la chaleur qui s'échappera de nous restera dans l'igloo." Expliqua Harry, qui avait de l'expérience, vu que les Dursley l'avaient déjà laissé dehors en plein hiver.

* * *

"Ça ne se calme pas." Dit Serval, alors qu'il était coincé dans l'igloo depuis une bonne heure.

Harry se contenta d'approuver de la tête, quand il entendit des grattements et des voix qui chuchotaient.

"Je l'entends c'est tout près. Oui, par là." Dit une voix qui semblait timide.

"Là ? Compris." Dit une autre voix qui était affirmée.

Soudain une tête traversa la paroi de l'igloo.

"T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison." Dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'intruse.

"Aaaah! Ils sont plusieurs." Dit l'intruse effrayée.

* * *

"Je suis renard argenté." Dit l'Amimale qui avait transpercé la paroi, avant qu'Harry ne la répare. "Et elle, c'est renard roux."

"Enchantée." Dit timidement l'autre Amimale, tout en restant caché derrière renard argenté.

"Elle a entendu un bruit, alors on est venues voir." Expliqua renard argenté. "Intéressante votre construction."

"Vous nous avez fait peur." Dit Serval.

"J'étais à deux doigts de vous lancer un sort." Affirma Harry. "Voir ton visage sortir de la neige comme ça est plutôt surprenant."

"C'est ainsi que, nous les renards, chassons." Expliqua renard argenté. "On se laisse guider par les cris des proies sous la neige. Puis on saute pour atterrir tête la première."

"C'est pas ça." Ce plaignit renard roux. "Je ressens les champs magnétique."

"Toi et tes trucs que personne ne comprend. Et vous, que faite vous ici ?"

"On veut allez voir l'eau chaude." Expliqua gauchement Serval.

"Tout ce chemin pour ça ?" Dit renard argenté, surprise. "Vous ne ressemblez pas à des animaux des neiges."

"Ouais, mais j'ai l'habitude." Répondit Harry.

"Ne bravez pas le froid si vous tenez à la vie." Gronda renard argenté. "Tenez, prenez ça." Dit-elle en sortant des pochettes chauffantes de sa veste.

"Ça fait du bien." Déclara Serval avec reconnaissance.

"Merci." Dit Harry.

Renard roux tira la manche de renard argenté. "J'en veux un moi aussi."

"Toi, ta fourrure est assez épaisse."

"Mais j'aimerais avoir encore plus chaud. C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir…"

"C'est toi qui voulait qu'on répare en vitesse. Regarde le temps qu'il fait !" La récrimina renard argenté.

Harry, justement, regardait dehors, et trouvait que la tempête se calmait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?" Demanda Serval.

"Quelque chose que l'on utilise souvent ne fonctionne plus. Faut que l'on aille voir ce qu'il ne va pas."

"Je crois qu'on va pouvoir partir, il ne neige presque plus." Signala Harry.

"Dans ce cas, on ne va pas tarder." Dit renard argenté.

"J'aime bien cette endroit. Je vais rester ici à ne rien faire." Dit renard roux en s'allongeant.

"Toi je te jure…" Dit renard argenté d'un ton menaçant.

Finalement elle traina son ami hors de l'igloo la tête la première. Fort heureusement, il ne neigeait plus du tout, et vue qu'elle était de la région, Harry et Serval les accompagnèrent.

"C'était sympa de s'abriter avec vous." Dit renard argenté. "Votre construction était intéressante."

"Si tu veux je t'apprendrais comment faire." Proposa Harry.

"Mais tu n'as pas utilisé la magie pour le faire ?" Dit Serval surprise.

"On peut très bien en construire sans magie. Je l'ai juste utilisé parce que ça va beaucoup plus vite et qu'on était pressé."

"Après avoir vue l'eau chaude, vous voulez allez où ?" Demanda renard argenté.

"En fait on voulait la voir pour se réchauffer, mais à la base on se dirige vers le port." Expliqua Harry.

"Dans ce cas ce qu'il vous faut c'est aller aux bains thermaux. On vous y conduira après, si vous voulez. C'est là d'où on viens." Proposa renard argenté.

"Ça sent bizarre." S'exclama Serval, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des colonnes de vapeur.

"Ça sens le souffre." Expliqua Harry. "C'est une odeur normale près de sources chaudes, vue qu'elles sont chauffées par la chaleur des volcans."

Ils furent alors surprit par un grondement sourd.

"Ouuuaaa ! Il y a un truc qui sort du sol !" Dit Serval surprise.

"C'est un geyser." Expliqua Harry. "L'eau en chauffant créer de la pression et s'échappe comme elle peut."

"Tu sais vraiment plein de chose." Dit Serval admirative.

"Pas vraiment." Rougit Harry. "C'est surtout mon amie Hermione qui sait plein de chose. J'ai juste mémorisé ce qu'elle m'a dit."

Soudain les yeux de Serval s'illuminèrent. "Ça y est je sais où on est." Dit-elle victorieusement. "Ça fait des vagues, c'est chaud, on peut se baigner dedans… On est à la mer." Dit-elle avec conviction.

"Non… non pas vraiment." Répondit Harry qui avait un mal fou à retenir son fou rire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un endroit rempli de différents bassins avec des installations en béton, et il y avait tant de vapeur dans l'air qu'on n'y voyait à peine.

Serval s'approcha de l'un d'eux, et après y avoir trempé le doigt, elle y mit la main en entier. "C'est chaud !" S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

"Normale, la source est juste à côté." Signala renard argenté.

"Ça doit être tellement agréable de s'y baigner." Dit Serval. Elle prit alors de l'élan et fit la bombe en sautant dans le bassin qui était plus profond que celui où elle avait mit la main.

Une fois dedans, renard roux s'exclama. "Ça, c'était un bassin d'eau glacée."

La tête de Serval émergea et elle s'agita dans tout les sens, si bien qu'Harry vola à son secours. Il l'a sorti de l'eau et utilisa sa magie pour la sécher, mais malheureusement cela ne la réchauffait pas.

"Viens tremper tes pieds par là, ça va te réchauffer." Dit renard argenté, compatissante.

Serval ne fut pas la seule à profiter de la source chaude. Harry en profita pour plonger le Talismanimal dedans, afin de le sortir de son bloc de glace. Pendant ce temps, les deux renards étaient partis voir ce qui clochait avec l'installation.

* * *

"Ça sent bon par ici." S'exclama Raton laveur, alors qu'elle et Fennec, étaient arrivées à la bibliothèque.

"Donc on est pas sûres de l'endroit exacte." Finissait d'expliquer Fennec. "Mais on aimerai aller au volcan."

"C'est un endroit sacré." Dit le professeur avec véhémence.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit." Renchérie son assistante.

Puis elles s'éloignèrent un peu pour parler en toute discrétion.

"C'est intéressant." Dit le professeur. "Il est bien possible…"

"Qu'elles connaissent l'emplacement des quatre dieux." Acheva son assistante.

"On ferait mieux de les laisser chercher."

"Tout à fait."

* * *

"C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est bouché." Dit renard argenté en examinant un tuyau dont s'échappait une sorte de mousse. "Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vue autant." Dit-elle en sortant un équipement d'entretien d'un placard d'extérieur à proximité.

"Là où il y a beaucoup de geysers il y a aussi beaucoup de Céruléens." Dit renard roux.

"Arrête, tu vas nous porter la poisse." Répliqua renard argenté.

* * *

Harry et Serval marchaient tranquillement à travers la vapeur, accompagné d'un Boss fraichement décongelé.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plateforme en béton qui semblait être une vue panoramique sur les sources chaudes. Mais malheureusement, avec toute la vapeur ambiante, ils ne voyaient rien.

Soudain les yeux de Boss brillèrent en vert, et une voix qui leurs était familière retenti.

"Aaaah. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver aux bains thermaux en enquêtant sur les Céruléens." Soupira de soulagement la voix de femme. Puis elle se racla la gorge et parla plus sérieusement. "Hum…, je veux dire. L'incident d'hier prouve que les Céruléens volent le sable étoilé, ou plutôt on pense qu'ils le mangent. Si jamais une Amimale se faisait dévorer, elle redeviendrait un animal, le sable étoilé ne faisant plus effet. Il est aussi possible qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Mais rien n'est certain. Je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à ces adorables créatures. Je ferais tout pour connaitre la vérité."

"On dirait qu'elle adore les Amimales." Dit Harry qui était du même avis que la femme.

"J'aimerai savoir comment elle est." Dit Serval. "Et où elle est ?"

"Pas autant que moi, Serval. Mais il y a fort à parier qu'elle a quitté le parc avec les autres humains."

Ils furent alors surpris quand une nouvelle voix s'échappa de Boss.

"Mademoiselle Mirai, regardez ! C'est la mer ça, non ?" Dit une voix enjouée qui leur était bizarrement familière.

"Euh…, non, Ce n'est pas la mer." Répondit la voix gênée de la femme, dont ils savaient maintenant l'identité.

* * *

Les deux renards soupiraient de soulagement après avoir réussi leur tache, et que l'eau chaude coulait à nouveau dans les canalisations.

"Maintenant on peut retourner aux bains thermaux." Déclara renard argenté alors qu'Harry, Serval et Boss les approchaient.

Les tuyaux étant débouchés, la vapeur commençait doucement à disparaitre, laissant place à un magnifique panorama sur le volcan, d'où s'échappe le sable étoilé.

"On raconte toute sorte d'histoire sur ce volcan." Dit renard argenté qui l'admirait. "Je rêve d'y aller une fois pour voir."

"C'est quoi l'histoire avec ce volcan ?" Demanda Serval.

"Comme c'est dans une autre zone, je ne mis suis jamais rendue." Répondit renard argenté. "En plus, c'est un lieu sacré. On ne peut pas y aller sans l'accord du professeur."

Leur conversation fut interrompu quand renard roux tourna rapidement son regard vers le sommet de la montagne où ils se trouvaient.

Il y eu alors comme un tremblement de terre, mais Harry voyait que cela était produit par des dizaines de Céruléens qui émergeaient de la neige. Ils se mirent alors à rouler sur eux même, se laissant guider par l'inclinaison de la montagne.

"On ne peut pas se battre." Déclara Serval d'une voix inquiète. "Fuyons."

"Ils vont trop vite pour qu'on les sème, même en courant." Déclara renard argenté qui elle aussi avait de la peur dans sa voix. "Il faut qu'on les sème en se réfugiant dans les hauteur."

"Mais il n'y a nulle part où grimper par ici." Signala Serval.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur les Céruléens et hurla "Arresto momentum!"

Les sorts directs étaient inefficaces sur les Céruléens, mais les sorts indirectes si.

Ce sort rendra l'air aussi épais que de l'eau boueuse, et les ralentira.

"Ça va nous faire gagner un peu de temps, mais il nous faut une idée et vite !" Dit Harry.

"Harry va s'en occuper." Affirma avec confiance Serval, à l'attention des deux renards. "Dans ces moments là, Harry a toujours une bonne idée."

"J'ai déjà assez la pression là, Serval. N'en rajoute pas." Dit le concerné. Son regard tomba alors sur diffèrent débris. L'un ressemblait à un gros baquet en bois, et à proximité il y avait plusieurs planches de bois. "Je sais ! Venez avec moi."

Il lança plusieurs sorts afin d'aligner les planches et relever les bouts vers le haut. Il fixa le baquet dessus avec un sortilège de glu, et ainsi, ils avaient une luge de fortune assez grande pour les accueillir.

Les deux renards s'étaient mit à l'intérieur avec Boss, pendant qu'Harry et Serval poussaient. Dès que la luge commença à avancer par elle-même à cause de la pente de la montagne, les deux amis sautèrent à l'intérieur, alors que les Céruléens s'approchaient de plus en plus.

Fort heureusement, grâce au sort d'Harry et la vitesse de la luge, ils commencèrent à gagner de la distance par rapport au Céruléens.

Arrivé en bas de la montagne, leur élan leur fit monter une pente les menant juste à côté du bus. Les Céruléens aux contraire, continuaient de rouler sur les côté de la pente, évitant la bande d'amis, qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Ouuuf, ils sont partis." Dit Serval.

"Je contacterais les chasseurs plus tard." Dit renard argenté.

"Les chasseurs ?" Demanda Harry.

"Des Amimales très forte qui ont pour mission de détruire les Céruléens." Expliqua mollement renard roux.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux bains thermaux. Harry trouvait que le bâtiment ressemblait à ceux qu'il avait vu dans les dessins animés que regardait son cousin Dudley.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, renard roux se précipita vers une salle du fond, et Harry fut surprit d'y trouver une borne d'arcade. Apparemment renard roux était accroc aux jeux vidéo.

"Renard roux, on prend un bain d'abord." La sermonna renard argenté.

"Nan j'veux pas… D'abord je veux jouer." Se plaignit renard roux comme un enfant gâté. Rappelant douloureusement son coussin obèse à Harry.

"Moi aussi je veux jouer." Déclara aussi Serval, mais plus du ton quelqu'un qui veux dépenser son énergie. Ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable pour Harry.

* * *

"Harry tu viens ?" Demanda Serval près du bain principal.

"Je vais attendre que vous aillez fini." Répondit Harry. "Les garçons et les filles ne sont pas sensés prendre leurs bains ensemble. Et ça vous permettra d'enlever vos vêtements tranquillement."

"Des vêtements ? C'est quoi ?" Demanda Serval.

Harry pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui, tira simplement un peu sur le tissu de sa robe d'école, déformant le tissu.

Serval et renard argenté qui étaient toutes les deux déjà dans le bain se redressèrent brusquement.

"Quoi! Ça s'enlève ?" Demandèrent-elles à l'unisson. Clairement surprisses.

Harry était vraiment surprit. Il était sûr que Margay avait parlé de maillot de bain pour un concert des PePaPu à la plage. Donc, si elles connaissaient ça, elles connaissaient les vêtements. Et puis comment elles faisaient quand elle devait aller aux toilettes ?

Harry fut sorti de ses réflexions quand les trois Amimales se déshabillèrent sans gêne devant un Harry complètement rouge d'embarras.

Il n'y pensa plus du tout quand il commença à luter avec une Serval complètement nue qui essayait d'enlever les propres vêtements de Harry.

* * *

"Oui, on me l'a volé lors de la dernière éruption." Déclara Raton laveur aux PePaPu et leur manageur.

"Elle était plutôt impressionnante." Déclara Princess.

"Beaucoup d'Amimales sont nées cette année apparemment." Dit Iwabi.

"À quel moment on naît déjà ?" Demanda bêtement Fururu.

"Quand un animale ramasse du sable étoilé, il devient une Amimale." Répondit Kaisa.

"Même chose si les restes d'un animal, comme un poil, en touchent." Renchérie Princess.

"Exact ! Et de vous à moi…" Dit Margay sous un ton de confidence. "Pachydyptes fait parti de la seconde catégorie!"

"Hein ?" Dirent toutes les PePaPu surprises.

"Donc Harry viens de naitre cette année ?" Demanda Jen, changeant de sujet.

"Donc Harry a aussi traversé cette zone." Dit Fennec songeuse.


	10. note importante

Salut tout le monde. C'est pour vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas de post pendant un certain temps pour des raison de santé. Je vous explique. J'ai attrapé une otite virale. malheureusement elle s'est déclenché pendant le weekend de pâque et impossible d'avoir un médecin. Résultat j'ai maintenant l'oreille interne endommagé ce qui provoque un acouphène de type bourdonnement constant. Donc non seulement cela joue sur mon sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas non plus à me concentrer sur l'écriture. Et vu que je suis dans un coin paumé, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec l'ORL avant 3 mois. Donc pas de post avant un moment. J'espère que ce ne sera pas définitif, et dans tout les cas, je vous tien au courant, et je supprimerais ce message une fois guéri. à une prochaine fois.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde. Non désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais pour vous tenir au courant au sujet de ma santé (voir chapitre précédent) après enfin avoir eu mon rendez-vous à ORL il m'annonce que les acouphènes sont quelque chose de difficile (voir impossible) à soigner. Déjà avant mon rendez-vous ça avait évolué. Passant d'un fort bourdonnement à un faible sifflement que je n'entends plus que la nuit, voir de temps en temps le jour. L'ORL m'a donné des caché sensé m'aide pour les deux prochain mois (non remboursé bien sûr) et pour l'instant les effets sont mitigé, car des fois ça atténue le sifflement et des fois non. Pour les sorti, j'avoue que je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai été bloqué pendant si longtemps à l'écriture que j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mon élan (la vague de chaleur actuel n'aidant pas non plus). J'ai donc décidé d'écrire autre chose en attendant afin de me remettre dans le bain. Peut-être des OS. En attendant j'ai sorti un OS cross over Naruto/Tenchi Muyo. J'avais commencé son écriture avant mon otite et là je viens de le finir. J'espère qui vous plaira. Pour les série en cours, je pense que je vais me concentrer sur Harry make friends. Certe ce n'est pas une fic très suivis, mais étant donné qui reste que deux trois chapitres à faire, je préfère l'achever pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Pour Harry le fou, pas de bol j'en suis à un moment de l'histoire peu intéressant. Si j'avais pu passer ce cap avant mon otite j'aurai pu reprendre facilement, mais là il me faudra une bonne dose de motivation. Je vous rassure je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est pas mon genre de poster une fic pour ne pas l'achever. Pour Shinji's Warth, il faut d'abord que je regarde les épisodes d'évangelion avant de pouvoir écrire, et je ne suis vraiment pas motivé avec cette chaleur, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à poster une fic pour l'abandonner. à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
